Begin Again
by Animelover779
Summary: Leo is suffering after Elliots death and is lost in his depression.But he doesn't know is that Elliot is in a coma instead and wakes up.They soon find forgiveness and start a new friendship. A lot of love and fluff happens.Sadly the Nightrays find out and now the newly found lovers are forced... Full summary inside!
1. Proloque

**Declaimer:** I do not claim Pandora Hearts, if I did...than...well only us fangirls would know

_**Authors Note:**_ Hello people! This is my first Elliot and Leo story! And yes dammit this is MY story, the sister has nothing to do with this! Hahahhahah! ANYWAY! I am planning to put chapters to this, so don't go crazy if it doesn't make since. It is all about the Leo and Elliot pairing with plenty of fluff and love. This is a Alternate Universe because Elliots siblings are not dead, and there might be some OOC in it. Also, at some point, there will be a OC but there will not be any interference with the original pairing. Please enjoy ^v^

P.S; This chapter is more as a introduction, so if it is confusing, please bare with me. SPOILER for chapter 58...Oh no! 0n0

_**Full Summery**_ This is taking place after the Glen controlling Leo thing(making up my own ending) and everything back to normal(Just guessing because I have no idea how Pandora Hearts ends...yet.). Leo is still devastated from his best friends death...Elliot is actually still alive in a coma. Once he finally wakes up, Leo is overjoyed and now hopes for forgiveness...create a better relationship and become closer...admit their dieing love for each other...lives could have peace for once...The Nightrays are not too happy about it, especially sense they discover their beloved Elliot is gay and still has Leo as his servant(which they do not like Leo because of what he has done.)So Duke Nightray makes Elliot make a decision. Blah Blah Blah...Elliot and Leo are forced apart...A new servant is assigned...will the two lovers ever get together again? O.O

Prologue

"Humpty Dumpty, I reject you." the husky voice of it's contractor breathed in exhaustion.

His body shook with unbearable misery, bleeding heavily from multiple wounds. The blurry vision came in waves as the weak teen tried to keep his eyes open. Darkness, coming like a evil shadow ready to eat, slowly consumed his inner being. Forcing the death to drain any life from his weeping soul. The blinding pain overwhelmed him, to the point where it was impossible to breath and he just wanted to give up. The ghostly grasp of death was hanging heavily over the him, every valuable second slowly slipping away. He tried to look away from the incoming blackness, desperately searching towards a figure in front of him. Too weak to cry out , he tried to lift his hand and reach to the other. But the heavy burden of death weighed on him and forced him down. The last thing he saw was the petrified look of his servant yelling out to him. But all he could hear was a mumbled blur and with that, his vision finally disappeared into nothing.

The ringing screeches of the ugly creature above him boomed in the atmosphere as it cried in pain. Its blob like form wiggled and squirmed as it slowly died, the room shaking from its loud bellows. The alarming noise that came from it blocked the cries of any other voice. Below the dieing form, the limp body of the once loved friend stayed still. He continued to bleed with no life showing in his pale face. His bloody hand laid lifeless beside his stained sword, almost like a murder scene. Not fare from his body, another male sat stoned. He clumsily moved to his feet and raced the the deceased swordsman. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, his breath hitched with grief. He screamed out the others name, over and over again. Shaking the body of his lost friend, he desperate wanted him to wake up. But still the noble did not move, his face stuck in a death expression. The servant could not breath, let alone bare the excruciating pain that came from his chest. He cried and cried, gripping the others shirt and burred his face into the bloody cloths. Heavy tears streamed down, stinging his face that cringed with sorrow. Already, he wanted him back, to open those eyes. He begged for him to hug him back and give him warmth. But still the empty body did not move let alone give warmth. Never did the shorter teen feel so alone, so empty. How neglected he felt from just seeing how his partner died, suffering in front of him. The sharp claws of loneliness seemed to rip his heart out at that moment. Filling him with the suffocating smoke of quilt that blinded him with uncertainty. His depressed sobs came deep from his body, hurting him with every gasp. The sadness was so sinister, it seemed the choke him. His body shook from this pain but he continued to cry on his lost friend. The sound of footsteps didn't seem to pass his ears as more people came from his calls. They all stared stunned and unsure what to do as they watched. It only happened for only a few painful minutes and already, they loss a close friend. They all lost Elliot.

_Author's Note:_ Yes, this is very short but if gives a setting of what happened before my story. If you continue to read, I promise that it will get much better and longer! And I know this isn't exactly like chapter 58 but I made some things up to make it more tragic. Please read further, the story gets more enjoyable later on in the chapters, it just goes slow at first.


	2. Missing You

_Author's Note:_ Yeah so thanks if anyone decided to look further and click the next chapter. I know the first was a little confusing but now the story should start making sense now ^-^

"Missing You"

Leo's POV

My eerie steps made soft thumping noises as I walked down the lonesome hallway of the Nightray mansion. I walked aimlessly as if I wasn't part of this world no more. My heart ached with every step, my throat feeling tight. I've been feeling like this for a while now, not sure what to do anymore. I already let myself go, just wondering around with no meaning. I don't know where to go, refusing to go to my friends that I've destroyed.

Why me? Why did I have to be stuck in this nightmare. I'm used to people giving me dirty looks and nasty comments, but now, there is no one. They're all gone, every single person I cared about. Well, there is still the Vessalius and the Rainworths, including Alice, Gil and the Pandora crew. But I no longer felt the need to go near them. I felt ashamed and bitter when I looked at them. All the horrible things I did, unforgivable. All the Nightrays are gone so I don't even know why I'm still wondering around their deserted home.

It kills me to be around here, so many memories lost. It makes me remember all the things about Elliot. It hurt to think about it, I miss him so much. And as I walk down the long hallways, flashes of memories kept popping in my head. It felt like a tight ache that kept nagging at my head. I yearned for peace but still tears streamed down my face. Guilt and sorrow kept fallowing me and I wanted it to stop. I kept telling myself to forget, but it is impossible. I love him so much. But he is gone, why cant I except it? I know I should refuse my thoughts, knowing the answer. It was me, and I cant stop thinking about it. All the lies and hidden secrets I kept away from him. He shouldn't of deserved that but I was too stupid to realize it. And now I'm too late and there is nothing I can do.

I felt so depressed over this, I just wanted to destroy something. But I knew that there would be no point to that no more. The voices in my head told me before that it was right to destroy. But now Glen gone and I'm alone. It didn't feel right at all when the spirit left me, and I felt even more alone when I realized what I had done. What a disgusting disgrace I am.

I continued to scowl at myself as my footsteps became faster, now running down the dark hallways. I just wanted to run away, but where would I go. I wanted to go to Elliot, that who. To fall into his arms and feel alive again. But I couldn't and now I'm trapped in a never ending battle with myself. My body was aching and my lungs screamed for me to stop. I continued to push myself to run, purposely hurting myself. I couldn't take this no more, couldn't anyone help me!

I continued to run and run, not caring where I was going. I let my feet guide me through the silent building. But soon, I had to stop to gulp in some needed air. It angered me that all I was hearing was my harsh breathing. The place was so silent, it was annoying. I wanted to hear the constant talking of strict nobles. To hear the piano playing in the background with small chatter from the servants. I wanted to hear Elliot's stern shout or his laughter that mixed in with all the noise. I remembered that all the noises irritated me greatly. How I was crabby because I was trying to read and would snap at Elliot's loud voice. Little did he know that I was actually enjoying to his voice only and that it was the others that where annoying me.

The dark shadows seemed to consume me as I stared out at the empty room. Flashes of Elliot's voice filled my eardrums as if I could hear him, but in reality, it was in my head. Even so, it was to silent, so I couldn't tell. It started to upset me, now recognizing the place where I was. My feet guided me to the back of the mansion, where the gardens where. I remember this was where Elliot first showed me the house. It was against the ruled to bring strangers to the household but Elliot didn't seem to be bothered. I would never forget that day.

*Flash Back*

"Come on Leo, we will get caught if you don't hurry up!" hollered a loud voice that belong to Elliot, the next heir of the Nightray Family.

He stood in front of a large screen door, the sun dazzling on his face. Behind him stood a magnificent mansion that stretch many feet high. It's old fashion design strung creative art along its curves. Beautiful flowers swayed about at the sixteen year old's feet, the small wind blowing on his short beige hair. It was just strong enough to sway his fancy cravat and perfectly fit tail coat. His crisp blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight, a animated smile plastered on his face.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea moron, if we get caught, I'll be the one getting the punishment." The said Leo spoke in a quiet voice, hugging his book tightly to his chest.

The love of his books kept him company, seeing that he was unsure about this. He stood a few feet away from the taller teen, obviously showing his brooded thoughts. His long messy black hair came down to his shoulder while the bangs covered his eyes. A lengthy shirt hung down past his waist while baggy pants frayed at his feet.

"Ah don't worry about it, I got your back, and besides I wanna show you some cool stuff." Elliot tried to convince him but Leo narrowed his eyes from underneath his bangs, "I'm telling you, you're missing out big time." He continued to goad the other. His almost powder soft face loosed to a small pout.

The much poorer boy just shook his head, still refusing. This made the noble frown more and slouch his shoulders. "Dammit you and your stubbornness, your not gonna get caught." He grumbled and stomped up to the raven haired teen.

Grabbing his hand swiftly, he began to pull his along. Leo, too surprised that he was actually forcing him, had to fallow.

"Don't touch me." He tried to defend but it was no use.

"Oh shush, stop acting like I have the plague." Elliot muttered a little amused by his best friend's weak attempt to pull away. By now they where near the doors and he opened them easily. "Now stop being crabby and have some fun." He added, leading his down a fancy hallway.

"This is clearly unacceptable, how can I possibly allow myself to be involved in this situation? This is ridicules!" Leo complained, using his best literate knowledge from reading too many encyclopedias.

The taller of the two just rolled his eyes and continued to lead him down the hall. Luckily, there wasn't any guards around to spot them. Being as misbehaves as Elliot was, he new the perfect routes to avoid trouble. The noble purposely rounded some corners and stay in the back of the mansion, escaping anyone. After about three minutes of just walking, the rich kid finally found the location he was looking for. He stopped his quick steps and stood in front of a large door.

"This is the first location of our Nightray tour, make sure you don't touch or brake anything, or I'll have to kick your ass." Elliot happily explained, acting as if he was a tour guide.

As for the sullen teen, he huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. "This is still stupid." He grumbled, speaking while his highly respecting friend spoke.

The interruption didn't help much as Elliot continued to blabber. With the last word spoken, the beige haired teen opened the door by grasping the golden door nob and pushing foreword. The door opened with a small squeak and the two teens stepped in.

Leo's peevish expression changed instantly, speechless at what he was seeing. He could of gasped in amazement, but his mouth stayed shut. Seeing before his eyes was a large room. A magnificent grand piano stood in the middle, sparkling like a gem. Its beautiful design gave a luster look with the suns beams reflecting off it.

"Wow! I cant believe this. You actually have one! But they are so rare, and expensive." Leo spoke with a new alighted expression, gazing at the beautiful instrument. "I've only seen these in books!" he added, running his fingers down the smooth mirror like shell of the piano. He walked down it, seeing his reflection in the black color of the parlor grand.

Satisfied, Elliot fallowed the amazed teen, smiling big. "You want to play it." He asked simply.

Leo turned his gaze right as him. "Really! You'll let me play it?" he spoke with astonishment, a smile plastered on his face.

The noble shrugged his shoulders and rounded the instrument until he was at the seat. He sat down and lifted the lid that covered the keys. "Yeah, why not." his smile became greater as he looked at his poor friend in a heart warming way.

He always has this desire to cater his unfortunate friend by showing him new things; almost like a thanks for being by his side. He tended to always have a unique way of showing his appreciation. Maybe because Leo never treated him like a noble, and that made him feel normal for once in his stressful life.

The raven haired teen stared at him for a moment before sitting next to him. He couldn't stop from grinning as he looked at the peer white keys. He already had to fight a yearned feeling that came deep from his heart. Not only was he addicted to books, but he always favored playing music.

"What if we get caught?" he asked blankly.

"Nah don't worry about it." Elliot almost shouted, his fingers already dancing along the narrow keys, playing a goofy tune.

The slightly shorter teen laughed a little from the others funky melody and started to play along. Laughter filled the room as the two raced their nimble fingers across the keys. They played together, the miscellaneous notes of the music blending together perfectly. Indulging themselves into the harmony as they enjoyed each others never ending friendship.

*End of Flashback*

My back scrapped against the smooth wall as I slowly slid down. I felt like dieing I was so upset. Tears rolled down my face as I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't breath right, my breathe coming in quick gasps. It was so upsetting I felt sick to my stomach. Oh how much it hurt to think about him, I just wanted him so bad. I wanted to scream out in mercy, begging for anyone to hear me. Why did he have to go? He was everything to me and now he was taken. And it was all my fault!

"Leo?" A sudden quiet voice invaded my sorrow and I almost jumped in surprise.

I looked up from my hands with red tearful eyes. I actually hoped it could be Elliot, but the tone of the voice was too low to be him. I had to look a little higher to fully see the tall figure that loomed over me. It didn't take me long to recognize him as Gilbert. With his thick curly hair and golden eyes that where lightly shaded by his hat, it was quite obvious. I frowned deeply at him and hid my face in my knees again. I mumbled a "Go away" in a small voice. But still the servant did not leave and continued to stare down at me. I had no idea why he was here and thought it was unnecessary. Why cant people just leave me to my despair.

"You need to come with me." The Raven spoke again, a serious expression plastered on his face.

I could feel the heat rush through my tired body, no way will I go with him. Isn't he ashamed to see me at all. Doesn't he hate me for what I did? "Why? Don't you want me dead?" I spoke stubbornly.

The other didn't answer right away. "No but it is important."

This didn't make any sense and I started to get curious. What would be so important that would involve a murderer like me? By now I was resting my chin on my knees, covering my sorry streaking eyes with my long hair. I forgot to mention I lost my glasses weeks ago and it saddened me greatly.

"How could something so important have something to do with me. Didn't I do enough destruction to be ashamed of-" I was scolding at myself but Gil cut me off.

"It's about Elliot." He simply said with no emotion.

I froze in my spot, completely shocked. I think my heart just skipped a beat from hearing that name. "What about him?" I spoke my head shooting up with my eyes wide.

As for the man in front of me, his dull expression lightened up a little. "I have to show you." He explained, "Now fallow me before it's too late"

I was completely confused and dumbfounded, what does he mean by that. Did something happen? Was some event taken place when I was gone and why cant he just tell me? I sat blankly at my spot, still figuring things out. I just barley notice the tall gunman start to leave and I clumsily get to my feet and hurry after him. Now I was too curious to care where he took me, I wanted to know what happened, especially since it was about Elliot.

I didn't pay much attention when Gil led me out of the mansion and to a chariot with horses. He was taking me somewhere but I wasn't sure where. The whole ride was silent and my depressed heart started to throb again. I felt alone for so long and I was now interacting with someone. It felt like forever since I even looked at another person and it started to affect me. It made me remember how much company Elliot gave me and the memory kept burning at my heart. The dead silence didn't help much, and Gil seemed to be really uncomfortable around me. I wouldn't blame him, I did go crazy the last time he saw me. I glanced at the raven haired man and noticed his arm was still bandaged from getting shot in the shoulder. I guessed it must of healed more but I wasn't sure since I only saw his wrapped hand. It made me wonder how Oz was doing. I don't remember exactly what happened to him, but I know I had something to do with it. I figured something with the Jack guy must of done something too. I shook the thought away, not wanting to think about the braided spirit. He stabbed me pretty good in the stomach and I still have agonizing pains from it.

The ride felt like a life time but we finally arrived to the destination. After stepping out after Gilbert, I stared up at the tall building. It was almost like a mansion but a little smaller. I tried to look for any indications of what this place was, but there wasn't any. Still the golden eyes servant did not say a word to me, so he was no help. He continued to lead me into the building and I fallowed silently. Inside the building was huge with height ceilings and fancy designs. Many maids and butlers scurried through the narrow hallways, many wearing white coats. By the way they held medical equipment made me guess this was a hospital. I was almost taken aback from the thought. A hospital? Why would Gilbert want to bring me to a hospital. My questions would soon be answered when the said servant suddenly stopped me in front of a room. I looked at him questionable.

"Now I know this might seem to be a shocker, and we didn't know till now either. But I think ..." Gil started to explain but my attention started to trail off.

I looked toward the door, my eyebrows curved. While Gilbert was talking, I swear I heard something familiar in the other room. I didn't quite catch it but I thought I recognized a voice. My ears zoned out from the taller male as I tried to concentrate on the other noise. The Nightray didn't seem to notice because he continued to talk, but all I heard was a blur.

The voice came again, greatly muffled from the space between the door. It urged me to investigate, my mind thinking crazing things. What I heard sounded just like Elliot's voice. It had the same soft frequency but mixed with a sharp tone. But it was hard to understand and I strained my ears to listen. Another small noise, almost like a groggy complaint, came again and my heart started to flutter. It did sound like Elliot, but it couldn't be. He was dead, I know he is. Was my mind putting tricks on me again or was this true. Could Elliot possibly be alive. I suddenly flushed with hope and stepped forward to grab the handle.

"Hey wait! You cant just barge in!" Gilbert's shocked voice rung out as he attempted to stop me.

But it was too late and I already threw the door open and stared wide eyed. A very surprised gasp escape me and I my heart stop. I felt lightheaded I was so amazed at what I was seeing. To the point where I froze and could not move. There, sitting only a few feet away from me, on a small bed wrapped in bandage, was in fact Elliot. I could not believe what I was seeing, my lost crush was actually here, breathing. He looked completely exhausted and worn out with his pale expression and slouched shoulders. His wounds where tightly wrapped, the white fabric stained with blood. He was bounded on the chest, arms and head and I could barley recognize his scratched up face. He stared back at me, equally shocked, with dazed filled eyes.

I didn't even give him time to react as I rushed forward. I felt blinded with relief and happiness, that I didn't even realize how I quickly wrapped my arms around him. How I let my mournful tears fall, finally able to feel his warm presence again. I still couldn't believe this was happening, the cold lifeless expression of my master was all I could remember before now. Instead, he was alive and I could feel him hugging me back. Oh how much I begged for this moment and it was coming true. Finally I could indulge myself in his embrace once more. I was so involved in this moment that I didn't notice the people around me. I heard them speaking and moving but I didn't care. It was when I heard the familiar voice of Oz trying to get my attention when I realized I was hugging Elliot too tight. I quickly slipped my arms out from under his and desperately looked at his face.

"B-but how? Y-you cant be alive, you..you rejecting the chain!?" I stuttered, still very shaky from this ordeal. For some reason I couldn't stop breathing rapidly and my heart pounded in my chest. I watched him closely, his expression calm with a small smile. He looked just as confused as I was but was too happy to see me to care.

"He was in a coma the whole time, we just didn't notice till after the event." Came Oz's voice again from my left.

"Alice guessed it must of done something to do with her sister." Another voice belonging to Break came from my right.

I looked to the blonde and to Elliot mutable times, still trying to take in all this. Geez, I was so overwhelmed I just wanted to faint. The joy was too much and it started to hurt me. To the point where I wanted to be mad. All this time he was alive and no one told me. All the destruction I cause because of a broken heart and in reality it wasn't really needed. How could they do that to me?

"You...ok?" Came a very painful quiet voice from my best friend. He still didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings, as if it was hard to concentrate. I shot my gaze back at him, tears still streaming down my sore cheeks. I nodded, so glad to hear his voice again. Even if it was so abnormally quiet and not like him, it was good enough. I tried to calm down but so much was going through my head I didn't know what to do.

Elliot actually started to laugh softy, coming almost like a cough but he was smiling. I didn't know why he was laughing, how could he if he was in a coma for a few weeks. It confused me and I looked at him in question. Isn't he mad at me? Suddenly the flashes of our arguments before his death popped in my head. I blinked in sadness and frowned at the beige teen. How could he be laughing at a time like this.

The wounded Nightray looked like he was in a lot of pain, just by snickering quietly. But it didn't seem to bother him as he weakly cuffed my cheeks to look at my face better. I relished how his touch was so comforting but I refused to show it. I was still wondering why he was acting like this.

"Your eyes...they don't sparkle...like they..use to.."Elliot finally explained. His blues eyes pooled with sad emotion as he continued to force himself to smile.

I just wanted to squeeze him, he was being so confusing? After all this and he wants to comment on my eyes. Can't he see how upsetting this is for me? Doesn't he realize how tragic these few weeks where and that I thought he was died. How I was so heartbroken and blamed myself for his death. And now here he was, commenting on my eyes when he was suppose to be screaming at me for what I did. But instead he to be trying to make me feel better. As if he is already telling me that it is ok and that I don't need to worry right now. Even how stupid he was sounding, I knew I shouldn't start anything. I should figure he wouldn't know anything anyway, seeing that he was lost in his own world for a while. Maybe he just wants to see me smile again, and the fact that my eyes don't have the specks of the Abyss anymore, I shouldn't be evil anymore. Does he think I am cured? I started to choke up again and sniffled loudly. Now he was making me too happy, I wanted to cry.

"Elliot..." I mumbled and hugged him again, this time more gently. I buried my face into him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. In response, Elliot slowly put his arms around me. His grip was fare from normal for him and I knew he was struggling to just keep his eyes open. But I didn't care, all I wanted was to be with him and never loose him again.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for anyone who is interested! I plan on posting much more chapters so yeah!

By the way, if Elliot seemed a little out of character, I'm sorry. I really don't know how he would act after waking up after a long painful coma. XD

I apologies for any spelling errors or grammar that I messed up with, I promise to fixed them.


	3. Painful Recoveries

_Author's Note:_ Here is my third chapter!*cheers* Thank you for continuing, I love you all

"Painful Recoveries"

Leo's POV:

_ The rushing roars of screaming people pierced my ears, my vision blurred with red. My heart, raced uncontrollably to the point where it throbbed with every pump. My eyes burned with something I did not understand, the stench of blood smothering my senses. With a splitting headache, I could not picture what was going on. The overwhelming pain engulfed me into darkness and I wondered around aimlessly. Visions of dieing people flashed in my red stricken rage in which I could not run away. I tried to scream but my throat felt tight, and my mouth couldn't move. It was as if my expression was stuck as a assassin grin, my body no longer my control. I manage to look down and see my hands, drenched in blood. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes trenching wide. I wanted to yell, to beg in agony. I tried to escape this killing spree but each steps felt like forever. My fears built up deep from inside me and my chest rung with despair. I gagged out, feeling weak with dread as red tears rolled down my face. Why was this happening to me! _

"Leo...Leo... hey." A sudden quiet voice echoed in my ears and the booming atmosphere immediately changed.

"AH!" My suffocating screamed finally came out as I jumped from the horrifying dream. My eyes stretched wide as I breathed rapidly, almost wheezing from exhaustion. My vision was still seeing red as I looked around blinded. I didn't know where I was at the moment and my heart still raced with fear.

The person that was calling to me lightly touched my arm and I flinched away. I shot my gaze toward the direction I was touched. I saw Elliot staring back at me and I realized that my little episode was just a dream. Slowing by breath, clenched my chest in relief. Not only was I relieved, but was happy that was over.

"Are you alright? You where squirming and I couldn't wake you up." The Nightray beside me explained with a dry voice.

I looked back at his bruised face and nodded. I still couldn't manage a word to say so all I did was shake my head. It wasn't the greatest answer Elliot expected, seeing that he wanted more for an explanation. I didn't like his reaction that much, but I was still struggling with shaky hands. This wasn't the first time I dreamed about this and they still spook me to this day. I don't understand why I still have them. When I was still trapped with Glen, I would get these random flashbacks or visions. But now they are coming from nightmares.

"Are you sure?" Elliot continued to press, his dazed blue eyes fixed on me.

I felt very uncomfortable from that sad look he gave me and my frown deepened. I still didn't want to tell him what I was dreaming because I feared what he might say. I know I should but I excused it by thinking I shouldn't put too much stress on him. This wasn't the first time Elliot had questioned me and I couldn't blame him, I have been feeling depressed lately. You would think I would feel much happier that my beloved friend was alive, and I am, but I still feel a heavy burden weighing on my chest. Was it because I love him and feared rejection or was it that I thought he would never forgive me for what I have done. I still couldn't decide.

Sighing bitterly, I looked down to avoid that heart braking gaze. The white sheets to Elliot's hospital bed was all I was staring at. Elliot was still too weak to leave the medical care so I would normally sit next to him all day. So staring blankly at the white sheets became a new habit to me. Lately, it has been hard to watch Elliot suffer, even when it has already been a week sense Elliot woke from his coma. I never dared to leave the Nightray alone, fearing that one day he will leave me again. We had little talk during the week but it wasn't that we felt uncomfortable around each other. It was just a hard week of recovery for Elliot, and I too was still struggling with my own thoughts. And besides, it is kind a difficult to talk when Elliot is sleeping most of the time or have a bitter coughing fit. It hurt to see him in pain, and everyday the guilt continued to grow on me. As if I blamed myself for Elliot's hardship. But still, I never could admit that to him.

"Leo, you're not answering me." Elliot's voice yet again interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah I am fine, just a little spooked." I admitted, standing up from my chair that was beside the bed. Elliot, who was now sitting up, continued to study me. Even after this tragic event, the Nightray never failed to worry about me. In fact I think I was the only one he remembered to care about. Just the other day, Elliot barley remembered Gil let alone Alice. It was very surprising and it made me think if he even remembered how he died. No wonder I never mentioned if he ever would forgive me for my stupidity. As if I hoped he would forget so that nagging feeling of guilt would go away.

After pulling the chair to the side of the wall, I look at the clock and see that it read ten fifty. I blinked at it, not expecting to sleep in that late. I was about to turn back and ask Elliot why he didn't wake me when I saw him moving a little too much. He looked rather annoyed as he swung the blankets off his legs and pulled himself up more. He kept his emotions unreadable as he fought off his pain when he moved.

"No Elliot, you can't move. You're still healing." I argued, clearly not liking how he was doing this.

"So what...I am tired of just laying around." The beige teen stubbornly spoke as he continued to inch his way off the mattress. His bare feet brushed against the cold floor when he positioned himself to stand. I stopped him before he could.

"That doesn't matter, You'll effect your wounds again." I continued to refuse, mentioning another time when he attempted this. But before he ended up irritating his wounds and couldn't stop coughing; almost to the point where he was bleeding. It scared me half to death and I did not want that to happen again.

"I feel fine so I'm moving" Elliot spoke even with a strained voice.

"That's because of the medicine, just lay down." I reminded, placing my hands to his shoulders and attempting to push him back down.

"No," he fought back and when he gasped in pain, I stopped. "I want to leave this place and go back to the school." He explained looking at me strait in the eye.

I paused at that and looked at his serious expression. "I can't just take care of you, I might screw up." I admitted my shoulders slouching as I sat next to him. For some reason I felt very defeated. I wasn't ready to go back to old memories because I knew I wouldn't get them back.

This made Elliot stop from standing and he looked at me. "I think I'm capable of taking care of myself, I did survive a coma didn't I?" He spoke with a more mellow tone now.

I crossed my arms tightly, "Don't be foolish, you can barley keep your eyes open." I muttered with a not-so-sure attitude.

"Yeah, well I have to get better and sleeping all day isn't going to fix it." Elliot acted boldly even though I could tell he was agreeing with me.

I sighed bitterly, almost annoyed that he kept accusing his demands. I leaned to the side, lightly putting my weight on his shoulder. There was no way I was going to convince this guy. "But you'll get hurt." I mumbled quietly, my last attempt to get what I wanted. I felt like a exaggerated worried freak but I didn't care.

The other stayed silent for a moment, his lips forming into a small smile. I could feel his breath roll down my face. He reached over and grabbed my hand with his tightly bandaged one. He held it dear with comfort, "Don't worry, you can trust me." He reassured with warmth in his quiet voice.

My eyes stayed lowered, my head rested on his shoulder. I stared at our connected hands, his hand, injured from his sword, held mine with a loose grip. It indeed give me plenty comfort and it help my throbbing heart. Just the thought to feel him near me made me feel complete. With the warmth of his touch and the feel of his breathe help me forget that cold lifeless face of his when he left. Why does he always make me feel happy when he doesn't even have to try. A wave of longer went through me and my stomach fluttered suddenly.

I wasn't sure what to say at the moment, but I didn't have to because we where interrupted by a knock on the door. Our heads went up instantly as we looked strait at the door. There was silence for a moment before there was another knock. I, still relaxed and poised next to Elliot, had to release our little hold and answer the door. I frowned as I stood up and walked across the room. Already I felt cold away from Elliot, but I pushed it away and grabbed the handle.

"Hi Leo." A voice belonging to a blonde Vessalius came once I opened the door.

I looked at him motionlessly but forced a small greeting, "Hello Oz." I said keeping a bland expression.

I watched as the sixteen year old smile at me, but I could tell he wasn't as happy as he looked. His usual bright green eyes looked dull and exhausted. His face was pail and it looked like he lost some weight. It confused me a little but I guessed he was depressed. It wasn't hard to figure out seeing that the last month was a nightmare for all of us. Trying to ignore the fact that I was the reason for such destruction, I broke my gaze and look behind him. A tall black figure of Oz's servant loomed behind him; fallowed aside him was the female chain known as Alice.

"We came to visit and see if Elliot was doing well." Oz explained once I looked back at him.

I secretly didn't want any visitors but I couldn't deny innocent sympathy, so I allowed them in. I stepped aside as a sign of welcome, and the three walk in to greet the noble. My eyes watched them go but I paused when something caught my attention. I shot my gaze towards Elliot's direction and saw that he was not where he was when I left him. Instead, he was standing at the end of the bed, gripping the rim of the side to keep balance. What a loser, of course he would use the advantage to stand when I wasn't looking.

"Hello Elliot, I'm glad you are doing well." Oz cheered with fake happiness, strolling towards the Nightray.

The said Nightray nodded in greeting and swayed a little as he tried to keep his balance. Just the way he looked made him seem to be light headed.

"Elliot!" I instantly interrupted the two, jogging around the young Vessalius and supporting Elliot's stance.

"Calm down will you, I'm not going no where." Elliot defended keeping a good hold on me anyway.

"He seems fine to me, why are we even here." The rude tone of Alice came next as she frowned at us.

As for her unneeded comment, Gil lightly whacked her on the back of the head. "Don't be stupid rabbit."

"Excuse me seaweed! I'm in charge here!" The B-Rabbit boasted, stomping on Gil's foot.

"You guys! Don't argue now, Elliot needs quiet!" Oz tried to sooth the two.

"Don't tell me what to do manservant." Alice blabbered anyway, having no care about her surroundings.

I started to feel frustrated because of all the arguing. How rude they where being, visiting to just argue, just ridicules. Not only was it annoying me, but I didn't like how they where acting. I could understand why because everyone was in a not-so-happy mood, but I still wanted to stop it. And when I looked over to Elliot, he seemed to show the same feelings. He was glaring intently at the threesome but was also holding his head. All this noise must be hurting him and I flush a anger passed through me. I was about to snap, but the injured swordsman beat me to it.

"Will you three just shut up!" Elliot hollered surprisingly loud.

Everyone instantly froze and stared at the teen, obviously not expecting the sudden outburst. I too was a little shocked from the sudden anger, seeing that Elliot has been acting differently do to the coma.

"You morons are just here to argue, get out. I am not prepared to tolerate your nonsense, especially when you are wasting my time." The noble continued to lecture, he breath coming up short from talking to much and having no energy.

I, who was still holding his arm to keep him balanced, stayed silent. I wanted him so sit back down, but knew I shouldn't bring up another argument. So instead , I frowned at the others to show I was agreeing with Elliot's statement.

Oz was the first to speak up after a short pause, "I'm sorry, we've been on the edge with things lately." he laughed nervously in his embarrassment, "No need to bother you."

"Good answer Vessalius," Elliot calmed his voice and took in a breath, "What do you want anyway?"

The blonde he was talking to blinked at the question and glanced at Gilbert. My eyebrows curved in confusion, are they hiding something. I wanted the answer so I decided to be part in this conversation.

"We will be leaving soon Oz so it would be nice if you explained quickly." I spoke with a welcoming tone, acting as if I didn't see anything.

The green eyes of the contractor turned to me. "Oh! You're leaving? Where?"

"We're going back to the academy." That was Elliot's voice who interrupted me. He took a step away and started to round the bed. I tried my best to keep hold of him, fearing that he might fall, but he refused my offer and I had to stop. I just barley missed the reaction from Oz, but the way he looked puzzled got me interested.

"Is there a problem?" I asked the Vessalius once I turned toward him after leaving Elliot to his doings.

"Well...It's important and I'm not sure Elliot." Oz began to explain but the Nightray cut him off.

"What's so important that I cant hear?" He demanded, now standing behind the bed with his shirt off, baring his wrapped torso. He held a clean dress shirt in on hand as if he was going to put it on.

I looked back at the Oz, just as curious. His expression was blank, as if he didn't know what to say.

"It's nothing to worry about Elliot, do you want me to help gather your stuff?" A new voice belonging to Gilbert budded in as he stepped in front of the blonde.

"What are you talking about, get away from me." Elliot refused, scolding at the servant. But Gil continued to press him as if he was trying to detract the beige haired teen. I wanted to stop Gil from pestering my master, but I was stopped by Oz grabbing my sleeve. I turned toward him and the low bickering from the brothers soon died off when I concentrated only on the blonde.

"It's about the Nightrays," Oz finally started to answer with a serious tone. "You know how they where killed by Elliot? Well, they are actually still alive."

I gasped in surprise from what I was hearing, how could that be passable, they all got beheaded. And what I heard from, Elliot killed Vanessa right after she pushed me down the stares.

"I know it's impossible to believe, and the Pandora research facility is still figuring out how that could happen. But what I heard is that the Nightray family said it was all an allusion and that it was never them that got killed." Oz tried to calm my shock, keeping his voice low so no one could hear him.

I, still trying to figure out this new information, glanced over once to Elliot. I did not want him to know this just yet. But I seemed safe because he looked greatly distracted by Gil and Alice. My gaze turned back to Oz, "What do you mean, where they using decoys" I asked eagerly.

"I guess,I don't understand why though. But I just came to tell you this and offer to bring Elliot back to them. You see, you weren't the only one that wasn't told that Elliot was still alive." The sixteen year old tried to persuade .

I could feel my breath get caught in my throat at that. He wants me to tell Elliot that his family is still alive and that he needs to go back to them. I have no idea how Elliot would react to this, but I could guess he would want to go with them. My stomach clenched with sadness as I thought of Elliot leaving me to go with the Nightrays. How he wouldn't care how I felt and let me get punished by those nobles. I don't want to loose him again.

"Why would you want me to do that?" I asked trying to hid my devastated expression the best I could.

"The Nightrays will be furious if they find out Elliot was actually alive and no one told them about it. And besides, wouldn't it make Elliot happy if he knew he had a second chance to redeem himself in the Nightrays?" Oz continued to counter my disagreements.

I could feel a hard lump form in my throat and was difficult to swallow. He did have a point but what he didn't know is that I will be the one punished. I will be the one being brutally killed. I didn't want to be selfish, or a coward, but I couldn't afford loosing Elliot again. He is all I have to live for and now the nobles will take that away from me again.

"I can't...Elliot already has enough stress on him. Can't I wait until he heals better and then tell them." I tried to offer by excusing.

"No, that will just cause more trouble. And Elliot should know about it, they are his family." The blonde spoke rather rushed.

"What if he doesn't even remember. It's better if he doesn't remember what terrible things that happened to him. And if he saw his siblings, than they might bring back those memories." I continued to explain.

Oz nodded his head with disagreement, "That's still not right, he will find out eventually."

I was starting to struggle on hiding my feeling and really wanted to end this conversation. All this stress was pouring on me too fast and I didn't know how to handle it. I wanted to keep this away from Elliot but that will just make it worse. I should tell him though because keeping things from him will get his angry. Oh God what should I do? I was so confused to the point where I didn't know how to answer Oz. I needed more time to think.

Someone touched my shoulder and it made me jump in surprise. I zipped around to see Elliot standing behind me.

"Are you alright?" He asked a eyebrow raised in confusion.

I stared at him from under my bangs, my mouth tightly shut. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine." I tried to stay calm and hoped he didn't hear what we where just saying.

Elliot looked at me for a long moment, his expression unreadable. He was newly dressed in a low buttoned white collar shirt and loose black dress pants. His blue eyes where dull with exhaustion and his bandage on his head was falling off. Instead of pressing the issue on he, he turned his gaze to Oz and tipped his head up.

"What are you saying to him, he looks terrible." he demanded, frowning deeply.

The blonde looked taken aback from that and stared up at the Nightray. He glanced once at me but smiled wide at Elliot. "Oh it's nothing you should worry about."

"Don't lie to me, I know you two are hiding something." Elliot's voice was edged with annoyance.

"Oh no, it's nothing." Oz spoke with confidence and walked around us.

I watches as Elliot study Oz but did not continue further. I knew he was going to turn to me next, so to avoid questions, I spin around him and went to the bed.

"We should be leaving now." I spoke with fake excitement as I gathered the needed medicine for Elliot's wounds.

XXX

After saying good bye to our visitors, Elliot and I where finally able to leave the hospital. The carriage ride to the High School Academy took about a hour to get there. The whole time, it was silent and felt very awkward. What was most surprising to me was that Elliot never brought up the talk I had with Oz. He was very curious about it and I was worried he heard the conversation; but, he never said a word about it. All he did was stare out the window or keep his eyes closed. It was hard not to notice how sad he looked and I didn't understand why. He did once told me that he didn't remember much of what happened before his death. So that reason didn't fit so I had no other ideas why he looked so down. Well, other than over hearing us, but that was a different story.

Another ten minutes was wasted once we made it to the School. I never knew checking back into our rooms and starting school again would take so long. All this talking and writing made me more impatient. It wasn't because I was eager to go back to our old rooms, but that I wanted Elliot to rest. He was walking a lot and even how hard he tried to hide it, I knew he wasn't doing well. And leaving the hospital two weeks early just makes it worse.

Eventually, we made it to our dorm room after walking down many long hallways. It was room B12, the room that we always had. Just walking down these hallways filled my head with memories of what Elliot and I did. From chatting loudly as we walked to our classes, to bumping into each other when reading a book while walking. It started to hurt thinking about theses memories that probably won't be returned.

"You got the key?" Elliot's droned voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned my gaze towards him. I nodded and shuffled my hands through my pockets, making sure not to drop the heavy books that I was holding in my other arm. I found the keys quickly and handed them to the noble.

With a quick thank you, Elliot grabbed the key and stuck it in the nob. With a soft click of the lock, the door was open. Elliot stepped into the dim room first, his eyes wide with wonder. I fallowed in after him, my senses instantly smothered with a heavy dusty smell from the room. My nose cringed from it and I waved a hand in front of my face.

"I forgot how long we haven't been here." I commented once I found the light switch.

The room lightened up instantly, to reveal a small room. Everything was exactly the way it was when we left it. Two beds stood on the east and west side of the room with two dressers added. A desk sat near the fare left with multiple books and writing utensils. Not too fare from it was a door to the closet. On the right side was another door to the bathroom. A large bookshelf stood adjacent from it, over loaded from dusty books. A medium sized window was placed on the back wall, giving a view fare down to where the backyard garden was.

I walked to the right side of the room, where my bed was. Some books where still there from when I left them to go to the party. I frowned deeply when I looked at them, terrible memories flooding in. I tried to ignore them and place my new school book on the blankets and turn to Elliot. He was still looking around as if remembering things that left his mind do to the coma. He stayed silent, his eyes scanning every inch of the room. I wondered if he was looking for something.

"Oh! There's my baby" He sounded relief when his gaze shot to his bed and he raced to it. I had no idea what he was talking about but once he picked up a long black sheath, I knew what he meant.

"I see you found your sword" I simply said, walking up to him. Truthfully, I had no idea how that got there but when I looked to Elliot's bed, more stuff that belong to him was there. I guessed that was where they put his stuff when he was suppose to die. But I remember the sword was with me after he died so that became a mystery.

"I though I was going to loose you forever." Elliot spoke to his sword, examining every inch of the black weapon. He gripped the handle and slowly pulled the sword out of the sheath, showing a very impressive blade. It shone with brilliance and I wanted to smile at his excitement. But when I looked back at him, he was frowning. Silence filled the room as I watched his eyes shade and he moved the blade more in the light. I was almost taken aback from the sudden change of emotion. Isn't he happy that he has his sword back? I fallowed his sadden gaze back to the blade and see tinted red stained onto the blade. I held back a gasp when I realized what he must be thinking. Either he was remembering back when he killed himself to stop HumptyDumpty or how many people he killed. I wasn't sure but the horrible memories started to flash in my vision and I didn't like it. I shook my head to get rid of it and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? You went silent on me." I tried to comfort.

I watched how the Nightray blinked and looked at me from the corner of his eye. He was frowning deeply and his eyes where pooled with mixed emotions. "I'm fine, just saw some scratches on it and was thinking of cleaning it later." Elliot answered with a low voice and pushed the sword back in almost too harshly. With that he turned his back on me and walked to the closet.

I watched him go, now completely confused. I did not expect that reaction and could only stand with my lips parted. I could just tell he was lying but I didn't know why. Was it that he knew more than what he was saying? Now I defiantly know I'm not the only one acting strange. But I didn't want to start asking questions and making him angry with me. It was clear that he must be frustrated with me some how and I didn't want to risk further issues. So instead, I slowly move my hand down to my sides and walk to my bed. I felt so uncooperative that I just wanted to be alone and think. To just curl up in a ball and never share my hurtful thoughts with anyone. Never have I felt this way with Elliot because he was always with me; and now he's acting as if I shouldn't trust him.

"Hey. Don't go all depressed on me." Elliot's voice filled my ears but I didn't look at him. Instead, I kept my head low and crawl onto my bed and grabbing the nearest book. After positioning myself with my knees up, I stare down onto a random page. I did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. Even if I wanted to ask Elliot what he meant or to just have him rest for once. He is upsetting me to much and I don't want to loose my temper. All these sensitive emotions where getting to me and I don't know how to handle them.

I heard Elliot sigh and walk to his side of the bed. I still refuse to look at him, but just by listening, I could tell he was looking at things. I couldn't tell if he was bothered by my reaction but at the moment I didn't bother. There was no point in starting any more problems if all he is going to do is snap at me. My anger and sadness was getting the best of me and I did not want to start anything. So to brush away the painful emotions, I start to read a page in the book I grabbed.

After about five minutes, I was still on that same page. Dammit, why was it so hard to just be stubborn and not listen to the noble. He wasn't even saying anything and he was still getting to me. It wasn't that I was mad at him, just upset over all the information I learned today. And on top of that, Elliot's confusing reaction when he saw the blood on his sword. It didn't make any sense. That was my problem, and I didn't want to get Elliot involved. But now I'm guessing he thinks I'm mad at him. What a great thing to start when you finally get back home.

I glanced up from behind my bangs and see that Elliot was still on his bed. He sat more on it with his back leaned on the wall and a book in his hand. He was almost in the same position as me but instead his knees where down. I watches as he looked at his book closely, turning it at mutable angles. His eyes squinted and sometimes he would rub them as he struggled to read the small words. I would of smiled in amusement if I was in a better mood. This gave me an idea to show I wasn't mad at him; by going over there and giving him some company. He did look quite lonely and if we are doing the same thing, than why not do it together. I shut my book closed and scooted off the bed. Silently walking across the room, I make it to his side and crawl on. I instantly caught his eye and he watched as I made my way next to him.

"Shall I join you?" I asked in a quiet tone, trying to act ok.

He almost smiled at that and nodded for a answer. I was glad he didn't glare at me or anything so I shifted more comfortably and opened my book. Our shoulders where presser together and out hips brushed; I was glad to share his warmth.

_Author's Note:_ So how do you think huh? Huh? You can say any comments just please remember to review..plz I needs ma review! OvO (Spelling and grammar will be edited!)


	4. Finding Forgiveness

_Author's Note:_ Hello people! Here is my new chapter and this time it will be in Elliot's POV. I decided to change it up a bit so you can see Elliot's side of the story. And decides, I bet you where wondering how he felt during the last chapters, you just couldn't because it was Leo's POV. I will most likely be doing this a few times in the future, just so you could get a taste of the character's perspectives. It helps bring up the moment and explain things more. By the way, there will be some super adorable sappy stuff going on, just to let you know if you are interested. 0v0

"Finding Forgiveness"

Elliot's POV:

The late evening sun beamed down on my face as my dazed blue eyes stared blankly. My sight, slightly blurred with exhaustion, could barley concentrate on one thing before forming a small headache. I sat with my back slouched and my shoulders sagging as I stayed on the small seat in front of a grand piano. Currently I was in the school music room alone trying to calm my aching body with some soothing music. But I failed to even create a single note without my hand hurting badly. I sometimes forget that I stabbed my left hand and now I couldn't press the right keys. I guess I finally realized how much pain I really am once my medication ran out. I shouldn't of moved so much during the week with my medicine; because now I feel miserable. As if there was a heavy weight on my shoulders and it kept weighing me down. Even this morning, I could barley get out of bed and inch my way to class. My head felt like a ticking time bomb, it hurt so bad. And my chest had waves of pain that made it hard to breath. Luckily, Leo was there to help me and he acted calm about it. I don't know what I would of done without him. Even how quiet he was getting, he never failed to cater me. But even how much he was there for me, I couldn't help notice how different he was. He hid so many things from me, thinking I wouldn't know, but really I remembered everything. I know I was the contractor for Humpty Dumpty and died to stop it. I know I killed my family and betrayed the people I cared for. So why was he being so suspicious and not telling me anything?

That is another reason why I sit here with me eyes lowered in a dazed way. I wanted to be alone on purpose, not only to calm my nerves, but to get away from everything. I tried to talk to Leo today, about what happened after I passed. He refused to tell me and it was very upsetting. I felt almost crushed that he wouldn't tell me. Doesn't he trust me? We ended up screaming at each other and me walking out the door. I felt overwhelmed with mixed emotions that I searched refuge in the music room. On my way there, the principal of the school came up to me. He didn't say much but gave me a envelope. I took it and continued to walk to the room. But as I read what the letter said, I could just feel me heart sink. Not only is Leo hiding about what he feels, but he kept the fact that my family was actually alive. The letter was explaining about the Nightrays coming back and to have a moral for their lost son, Elliot Nightray. Not even they know I am alive and now I have a big feeling Leo knew this all along. How could he do that to me? This whole time, the nagging feeling of guild tugged at me because of the loss of the Nightrays. How loneliness visited me sometimes, even when I was happy with Leo. And he never noticed my pain for loosing my family? I would of thought he would when I first saw my sword with my mother's blood on it. I wasn't remembering anything, but rethinking how I brutally killed my brothers. It wasn't that I regretting killing them for Leo, it was that I actually killed them. Yes, I would do anything to stop someone from hurting Leo, but I wouldn't kill them without good reason.

So now here I am with my head rested on top of the piano, my arms limp on my side. I could say I felt out of character for acting depressed, but I had no energy to be angry. I was frustrated and overwhelmed with terrible memories that I could burst at any moment; but I tried to stay calm to avoid hurting myself. The mixed emotions that swirled around in my heart became very annoying and I couldn't understand it. I wanted to be upset but refused to shed any tear because the confusion kept bugging me. Why am I feeling to overwhelmed about this? Yes, my best friend is still lying to me, but I normally would just get mad at him. Instead I was getting emotional about why he couldn't trust me; was it betrayal? This betrayal didn't feel like a friend betrayal, but something deeper. I know my feelings get very awkward towards Leo, even when I first met him. I thought it was a simple crush and would just go away. Even so, I still have those feeling and they grow bigger each day. Now, I am debating if I should except these feelings anymore. With him acting so different, I don't even know if that is the Leo I know and love.

The sound of a door squeaking open popped me back to reality. I leaned up from my slouched position and looked over to see who it was. Standing in the door way was the short, messy haired teen I just argued with a few hours ago. My deep frown stayed as I watched him come in. I tried to read his expression the best I could, but his dark hair covered most of his face. I watched as he came closer and my eyes darkened when I remembered how he didn't tell me about my family. The envelope was still near me and I glanced at it. I thought about mentioning it, wanting an explanation.

"I was wondering where you were." Leo's voice finally spoke up once he stopped beside me, "You feeling alright?"

I turned my gaze back to the keys of the piano, avoiding his eyes. "If you where wondering, than why did you finally show up after two hours?" I asked with a cross remark, my voice sharp.

I could tell he sensed I was still angry with him, just the way he paused and went quiet. "I see you're still angry." He finally said crossing his arms.

"Yeah! Ya thing." My voice started to raise and it made my head hurt a little.

This made the other jump in surprise from my sudden out burst. I glared at him from the corner of my eye. His expression was still hard to read but I figured he was still trying to hide something. I wont let him though because I already know everything and I am sick of him lying.

"Elliot? Why are you so angry? Cant you understand." Leo started but I interrupted as soon as his words entered my ears.

"Why am I angry? Huh, I would think you would know why." I snapped, my gaze shot towards him.

The shorter teen shook his head, his mouth gaping, "What are you talking about?"

I stood up from my seat and grabbed the letter from the Nightrays, "You know exactly what I'm talking about." I shouted and shoved the paper in his chest. My sudden out rage made me feel light headed but I ignored it. I stared at him as he grabbed the letter and looked at it. He read the words and his face went pail.

Leo looked at me and to the paper once again, as if trying to find a explanation. " I..." he tried to speak, but I could tell my glare was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders so he would look at me. "Why?" I could feel my emotions get the best of me and my throat felt tight. I tried my best to sound angry but my voice came out dry.

I stared into his wide eyes and could tell he was at lost of words. " I don't know" he finally said, his voice shaking.

I tightened my grip on his shoulders, feeling almost desperate, "Dammit Leo don't lie to me." I tried to urge him.

I watched as he shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "No Elliot, that's not what you think." he tried to explain but all it did was confuse me.

"It's exactly what I think, you wont tell me anything! And keeping my family a secret, how could you do that?" I shook him a little, trying my best to at least get something out of him.

"I had to!" Leo shouted, getting away from my grasp. Now he looked very stressed and upset, even when he tried to hide it.

I tried to calm down now that I realized how emotional this was becoming. I didn't want to get him upset. "Why? Leo tell me." I demanded my voice a little softer as I grabbing him again and cuffed his cheeks. I wanted to make sure he knew I wasn't angry, just yearning for answers. I stared into his abnormal colored eyes, how there was no tears but where pooled with sadness.

Leo stared back at me, his mouth clamped tight. He brought his hands up to mine, his breath coming short. " I didn't want to loose you." he finally admitted, his gaze still locked on mine.

I blinked from the sudden answer, not expecting that at all._ He doesn't want to loose me? _What does he mean, I'm not going no where."What do you mean?"

Leo's surprisingly strong graze loosed and his eyes squinted. "You wouldn't understand! I knew you will say this." He started to look frustrated now.

I shook my head, not sure what to say; I had no idea what he meant. Did he think I was leaving him? "Yeah I don't understand because you keep acting weird. That's why you're not making any sense." I tried to explain my confusion.

This must of made the raven haired servant more frustrated because he turned his head away from my grasp and shut his eyes. "Can we just stop talking about this..I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." he tried to change the subject and my eyes went wide.

"What! No I'm not done until you give me a proper explanation." I ordered sternly, now just frustrated because I was confused.

"No I don't want to." Leo suddenly shouted and stepped away. His eyes glared back at me and I flinched back from the look. Never have I seen such a look like that; especially from Leo.

"Why can't you tell me, don't you trust me? Don't you know how sick I am from people keeping secrets from me and now my best friend is. This reminds me of before I died, have you ever thought of that? How you lied to me that whole time!" I shouted at him feeling so furious it made my heart hurt.

"So what, you shouldn't know , you're too dumb to understand anything! You have no idea what I am going through and now your blaming me for what happened. Well I agree with you because I should be dead anyway. I have no meaning to this pathetic world so can't you just leave me alone." Leo yelled back at me, his eyes burning with unknown rage.

I could feel my breath get caught in my thought as I heard him. The feeling of rejection just slapped me in the face, along with everything else. Is that what he really thinks of me? I stared at him in surprise, completely dumbstruck. We locked our gaze for not even a moment before Leo sprinted out of the room. I stood there dazed for a split second, but the thought of Leo mentioning things that where completely wrong made me want to chase after him. If he's thinking he has no meaning in this world, than he is wrong. So without thinking, I chased after him. The moment I stepped foot towards him, the pain in my body exploded. But I fought with it's constant screaming as I ran after my servant. It didn't take me long to catch up with him and I grabbed him arm.

"Hey stop!" I hollered as I spun him around.

"Don't touch me!" Leo's high voice screamed in surprise and he ripped his arm away from my grasp.

I didn't know what was going on in his mind, but he was defiantly not acting like himself. "Hey calm down," I tried to stop him but he still refused. I went to grab him again but this time Leo pressed his hands to my chest and pushed me foreword. I gasped as I fell back and landed hard on my shoulder. I yelled out in pain from the impact and clutched my arm. I would hate to admit it, but being this weak can cause a lot of pain for a simply injury. I winced badly and looked up at Leo. It made me think he did this on purpose, especially after he said such confusing words to me. But as I glanced at him, he looked as shocked as I was. I didn't even have the chance to stand up let alone get him to talk without him running off on me again.

I watched him go but had no strength at the moment to stand up and move. I grumbled in little annoyance and continued to fight the aching pain in my shoulder. Being this sore was really starting to irritate me. Luckily, after two minuted of slowly getting to my feet, I felt a little better. My mind was still swirling with what Leo said. How he suddenly got mad and said things that didn't make sense. It just pissed me off at how confusing this guy was being. I know something bad must of happened to him while I was gone, but what? Whatever it was, it defiantly changed him and I don't like it. Maybe it was something to do with his eyes sense they don't have those specks anymore. And on top of that, what he said about not telling me about my family. Its as if he thinks I'm going to leave him to go with my family. Why would he think that, I would never do that. I love the guy for crying out loud. I literally killed my family for him so choosing them over him doesn't make sense.

These thoughts continued to dance around my head as I walked down the hall. I was going the direction where Leo ran off too because I will not let him think such ridicules things. I need to convince him that I will not leave him and will be there for him. Even how much my limps where aching from moving too fast in the past ten minutes, I need to show Leo I cared. My annoying determination convinced me enough and I had a few ideas to fix our little argument. After stopping a visit in my room, I eventually make it to the library. Of course I would guess Leo would hide in the library, he always does when he wants to be alone.

It didn't take me long to find the book lover, all I had to do is check each alley before I spotted him. He sat on the floor, hugging his legs tight with his face hidden in his knees. I curved my eyebrows in a sympathetic way and sighed. Why does he always have to be so depressed. Without saying a word, I walk up to the teen. He didn't seem to notice me so I lean my back on the bookshelf and slowly slide down. I keep my knees up and rest my elbows on them. I had no intentions on rushing this so I stayed silent for a long moment. Nothing was heard but the soft sniffling from my partner next to me. After about five minutes of just sitting there, I decided to at least say something.

"Your not going to avoid me forever." I reminded as I nudged him a little by bumping my leg to his.

I didn't get a response for a moment, but when I did, all I got was a mumble. I tried to strain my ears to hear him but it was no use. "I didn't quite catch that?"

"I'm...a monster..." Leo's sad voice finally came but barley understandable.

I blinked at him and frowned. "Wow, how stupid do you have to be? You're no monster Leo." I tried to speak as calm as I could be.

"Yes I am, I screamed and pushed you." Leo tried to defend tightening his grip around his leg.

I paused, "Yes, put I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"Elliot," Leo started, lifting his head from his knees and rubbing his eyes, "I'm not the Leo you think I am."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to find his gaze.

"That's why I'm a monster." Leo explained sadly.

"Hey! That doesn't mean anything. I might not know what happened after my death, but I know you can't be a monster." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Just look at me Elliot! I say things I don't mean and I hear things I don't understand. I would of thought it was all over but..." Leo's voice was shaking and he held his head.

I listened to him closely and wrapped my arm around Leo's shoulder. "It'll be alright." I started but the other interrupted me.

"No it wont!" he busted out, shooting his gaze towards me. "All I did was bring pain to you and everyone else. I'm a disaster."

I stared into his distressed face, "Leo, your wrong. I don't believe that the person you are talking about was you. Just look at yourself, those eyes of yours tell everything. Without those sparkles, you are you, and nothing changed you. You might have been brainwashed, and I know how that feels, but deep inside, your still there." I explained with a kind voice, brushing the hair from Leo's face to show his eyes. I also reached over and grab a pair of round glasses from my pocket.(where I found in our room) Bringing it up to his face, I slip them onto his ears. I smile at the sight of the Leo I once remembered.

The servant stayed silent as he let me put on the glasses on him. He looked deep in thought and almost touched at what I was saying. "Why do you still do this? Even how bad I hurt you?" he asked with a small frown.

I tightened my grip around his shoulder, just a bit for comfort. "Because I forgive you. I just can't sit here and watch you suffer without letting you know that I'm here too." My tone was a little serious but I tried to keep a gentle smile. Truthfully, I had no idea how these words where coming out of my mouth. I didn't plan on saying this because I never really thought of them myself. But it was true that I will forgive him even how secretive he was being. Maybe once we settle our differences, than we could start over again.

I watched how Leo's mouth quivered with little happiness and he looked lost for words. He shook his head in doubt and moved himself away from my grasp. His head lower and it made it hard to recognize his feelings. What the hell is wrong with him, isn't he happy that I forgave him.

"Hey? Did you hear me wrong or something?" I asked shifting my position to my knees and touching his shoulder.

"I'm so stupid. This whole time, I just pushed you away," Leo spoke with no life in his voice but his lips curved into a mysterious smile; almost like he was laughing at himself. "And you still choose to go after me." He lifted his head to look as me. His eyes where clouded with something I could not understand, but his tiny smile hinted relief and realization. I thought he was going to bash me with ridicules nonsense, but instead he looked thankful. My parted mouth closed and I looked at him kindly. He finally understood what I meant and I felt overwhelmed with compassion. If only he knew the real reason why I'd never let him go.

"Yes, now can you stop being so lonely so I don't have to go all soft on you anymore. It's really starting to piss me off." I started, beginning to stand up now.

Leo looked almost let down from my response and stared up at me. He seemed to still wanted to say something but my little warning threw him off. Geez, he really needs to stop taking me so seriously.

I reached a hand down and smiled, "Well, are you coming up or not?" I wasn't planning on letting this guy down just yet.

The other to look at me for a moment before grabbing my hand and getting pulled up. Once he was on his feet, I continued to pull him towards me until he was fully in my embrace. I didn't care if he didn't like being touched, I needed to show how much I cared. He defiantly looked like he needed a hug so I planned on giving him the warmest one yet. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist as he put his arms around my neck. I squeezed him tight and soon I felt his own strength around me. He tucked his face between my neck and shoulder as his arms folded. I nuzzled into his shoulder and gripped the his shirt after rubbing his back. The feel of him hugging me and tightness of my own grip gave us both needed comfort. With our bodies pressed together and the soothing sound of our breathing , nothing could feel so indulging.

"I forgive you too Elliot." Leo's muffled voice sounded close to my ear and I could feel his moist breath on my skin. His voice was full of meaning as if he was at the break of tears.

I exhaled with a shaky breath, so relieved I felt light with happiness. My throat felt dry again but I refused to show my weaknesses. Even though this whole event was so hard to come by, we finally got over it. Now we can except each other and start over with something new. Maybe something more.

_Author's Note:_ If there is any questions, concerns, remarks, comments, ranting, bashing, or anything just remember to click the happy review button and let me know.


	5. Lovely Harmony

_Author's Note: _Please enjoy my fifth chapter of this very amusing story! I know it might seem kinda random and very long but it has a purpose for being so out there. Thanks for anyone that is still looking at this chapter, I luv you already! XD There will be some boyXboy love(hint: Kisses yeah!) So if you don't like, than you don't read.

"Lovely Harmony"

Leo's POV:

The bright sun reflected off my glasses as a small smile was plastered onto my face. I felt rather comfortable wearing a casual white collar shirt and loose slacks. The gentle wind sang in the distance, bringing a small sent of flowers and grass. The tiny chirps of birds were faintly heard in the background along with the sound of my feet patting across the short cut grass as I hurried along with five books in my arms.

"Hurry up Leo, you're too slow." The voice that belonged to Elliot called for me.

He was a little ways ahead of me, marching along with a similar wardrobe. But instead he wore a blue shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I couldn't help but stare at his delicious features, most of the time hiding my guilty pleasure with a smile. I held my books tighter and quickened my speed to catch up with the other. Since Elliot was doing excellent in his recovery, I could hardly recognize if he ever was injured. His bandages where no longer hugging his body and his bright blue eyes no longer faded out. He was back to being the hot headed, caring Nightray that always makes me smile. His sword is also in his hand now, newly polished and clean. Not only was Elliot's mood brighter, but he seemed more at ease once he was able to visit his family again. I was a little uneasy at the mention of the other Nightrays, but Elliot told me I didn't have to go with him. He promised not to mention me and that he will be back in a few hours. Of course I would believe him, but I was rather bored without him. Luckily, he came back just like he said with an even bigger smile on his face. I wasn't exactly sure what he did with his family, but I was glad he was finally rejoined with them.

Currently, Elliot was leading me across the school garden and he still hasn't told me exactly where he was taking me. He planned to have a day off for us to be together so we could finally relax. I would of restated it more as a date, but that would just ruin the moment. It has been only about six days since we finally hugged out our problems. During those days, we opened up to each other and talked about things. We grew closer and our friendship become stronger. In fact, I would saw I felt complete again once I felt his lips pressed to mine for the first time. It might be alarming, but we finally admitted out love to each other and I thought it was easier than I imagined. What a fool I thought I was to think the Nightray wouldn't of liked me back, it seemed to obvious once I knew. I could never stop thinking how wonderful it felt to be forgiven and loved. To be held so closely and finally let go on my difficulties. I would admit I feel much lighter now, almost back to my old self. It was a great feeling to be happy again and to have Elliot by my side.

**Flashback:**

The clock ticked three o'clock and busy students rushed about in the hallways. School was over for the day, and that left all the kids to venture back to their dorms. Some went to the cafeteria for a snack while others ran outside for some fresh air. It was a rather nice day with no overwhelming work or exams to take so most of the students had plenty of free time. They all scattered about in the halls, going in all different directions like a colony of ants. In the middle of the rampage, scrambled a more annoyed teen than the rest. He managed to move his way around the intense mob but with the difficulties of them in his way did not lighten his mood. He seemed rushed as he hurried through the crowd, most of the time going the opposite direction than the others.

After a small battle with the other students, he was finally free and the halls soon became vacant. This made it much easier to find his way until he found his destination. The library. You see, this teen wasn't interested in misbehaving or being with loads of friends. Instead, he yearned for something more interesting.

"Hey shorty, you in there?" his voice was low to a whisper as he strolled down the alleys of books. His keen eyes searched for a certain friend that he so called "shorty"

"Yeah, I'm over here." Came the recognizable voice the other was looking for.

The beige haired teen followed the voice and he soon found the one he was looking for. He smiled when he spotted his servant reaching his arm up a little too high, his fingertips just barely touching the book he wanted. Soon the shorter of the two stopped and went back down, looking at the noble through his round glasses.

"Having troubles?" Elliot asked with a rather mocking tone, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"No, I can handle it." Leo immediately said covering up his problems with being too short to reach the high shelf.

"Yeah right." Elliot huffed with disbelief and told him to stay there for a moment. And with that, he left to get something.

The said servant watched him go, his eyes locked on the Nightray. He crossed his arms in slight annoyance, too stubborn to want help. For about five minutes he has been aiming for that book that was just out of his reach. Now his crush was interfering and it is hard enough to just be near the guy. Ever since they hugged out their problems, Leo was falling more for the noble. It started to annoy him that his little crush was growing more everyday and still never admitted them to Elliot. Yes, he did feel more comfortable around him, but that just made it worse. Every day, he fought the urge to be closer to his best friend; knowing that it's nearly impossible to have those kind a feelings to another guy. Even so, he wanted to know if Elliot shared the same feelings, so that things would be a lot easier. It became even harder to resist his temptations towards the Nightray and he just wanted to make up an excuse to be near him. Leo wasn't scared or embarrassed to do something stupid, as in hugging for example, but more unsure of what the outcome would be. He would go out of his comfort zone to fulfill his curiosity, but it would be taking a big risk. It might risk rejection or negative feelings, so the thoughts of admitting those feelings never leaked out.

"Here, try this." Elliot's sudden voice made the other jump from his little daydream act. The Nightray held a small chair in his hand, and he placed it in front of the other.

"But it has wheels on it. Are you trying to kill me?" Leo stated with a almost are-you-stupid kind a tone. He fixed his glasses more on his face when he looked down to see the object.

"No, you'll be fine. I'll hold it for you." Elliot defended his offer, stuffing his hands in his pockets. With a response, Leo lifted his eyebrow at the teen. "Do you want the book or not?" Elliot added.

Leo sighed and his shoulders sagged for a moment. He thought this was a stupid idea, but it was the best he got. Cursing the fact that he was short, he moved the chair to the right position and placed one foot on it. Elliot was right next to him, ready to catch him if he fell. Gripping the shelf tightly, Leo pulled himself up to put his second foot on. The chair swayed a little from under his feet and he couldn't help but shake with worry. Surprisingly, he kept his balance in check and with that he reached over and got the book he was looking for. He nodded with approval and shifted his weight to get ready to get off the chair. Just when he was about to place one foot down, the chair's wheels gave out and it suddenly slipped from under him.

Leo yelled in surprise and fell forward. The chair slid from his feet, causing his weight to go face first. Unfortunately, Elliot was in the way and Leo ended up falling on the other. With a loud thump, the two landed hard on the floor. It happened so fast, that they didn't even realize how their lips met in a almost sloppy kiss. Leo's eyes went wide at the feel of him kissing the other and he didn't even give the other time to react before separating. He lifted himself up a little and stared down at the other, his cheeks beat red with embarrassment. Elliot stared right back, his expression just as shocked as the other. Never had they even thought of getting this close in such a awkward situation. They never even had the chance to say they liked each other and already they shared an unexpected kiss.

Almost as if Elliot was under a spell, he gazed up at the Leo's purple orbs. He had no control over this funny feeling that made him feel warm and fuzzy. It wasn't that he was disgusted from the sudden kiss, but that he wanted another. It almost felt right and the hope for Leo returning those feelings seemed to convince him. With that he reached up and lightly grabbed Leo's head, pulling him down until their lips met once more. It was more as a sweet kiss to show some cheesy unspoken words and soon Leo followed in the rhythm. He pressed his mouth to Elliot's and in the other returned. The kiss wasn't that passionate or even that romantic, but it was just enough to satisfy the need for each other...

**End Of Flashback:**

"Elliot! When exactly are we going to stop?" I asked running up to the noble. My arms where getting tired from holding so many books and it started to annoy me.

"Well if you moved any faster, than we would have been there already." Elliot stated with a teasing tone, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. The rush of the pull startled me and I struggled to keep my glasses on.

The pulling didn't last long and Elliot slowed to a stop. I squirmed around with my books that felt difficult to hold with only one hand available. I would've lost balance with them but Elliot caught one or two before they would hit the plush green grass. I smiled in thanks and looked around. The tree we were aiming for swayed a little from the wind, bringing a peaceful glow. I was quite fascinated by the beautiful sight and walked ahead of Elliot, this time my turn to pull him along. I climbed up the small hill, Elliot's hand locked to mine, until I reached the tree. I breathed in the sweet air and set the books down.

"What a great place to relax, nice spot." I commented, enjoying the cool shade that blocked the sun's warmth.

"Hell yeah it is." Elliot's strong voice came as a cheer and puffed out his chest when he inhaled; his hand placed loosely on his hips. He looked proud that I liked the spot.

I laughed softly and sat down so my back rested against the tree trunk. My intentions to be at peace was to read as always, and already I rummaged through the books I chose to bring. Shortly after, Elliot joined me and rested the side of his head to mine; his arm loosely over my shoulder. I could feel him kiss the side my head as he moved himself next to me. I acted as if I didn't notice, but smiled for a little response. He didn't really seem to care what I picked, so I chose the book Dragon Champion by E.E. Knight. It was another average fantasy book and I thought it would be amusing to read. Especially since it is about knights and dragons, which Elliot loves. I turned to the first page and we began to read.

Having years of practice, before the events with my partners death that is, Elliot and I developed a liking to reading books together. We eventually got in the habit of reading at the same pace so we no longer had to wait for each other or turn the page too early. I think it is quite enjoyable reading with him, especially when something tragic happens in the book and we start a conversation about how ridiculous it was. That includes when the book is humor and all I do is snicker while Elliot's loud opinion always has to intervene. Even our small disagreements with the characters are fun to suggest. And it's always a pleasure to feel his company so close to me. I secretly planned for one day to attempt to sit in his lap because lately he seemed very comfortable to cuddle with.

We didn't even get to the third chapter when Elliot's bored sigh interfered with my reading. His voice was loud in my ear and I turned my head to him. He said something about not being in the mood to read, and with that he stood up from his spot. The sudden stance made me lose balance, due to putting too much weight on him, causing me to fall on my side. I landed on my shoulder and a "oomph" escaped my mouth.

"Come on Leo, let's do something different." Elliot's confident voice demanded and he looked down at me. His body blocked the sun and his shadow loomed over me.

I pushed myself up to my elbows and looked up at the beige haired teen, my mouth slightly parted as I moved the bridge of my glasses up. "Oh, but we were getting to a good part." I pretended to whine.

The noble huffed, "No we're not." he defended.

"Oh why, are you jealous of Sir William?" I teased, referring to the knight in the book. I rested my cheeks to the palms of my hands, a smile on my face. I laid on my belly, liking the touch of the grass to my skin.

This made the others face hint with a shade of pink and he frowned. "Am not. I just want to do something else."

"Right." I rolled my eyes with sarcasm and grabbed the book again. "Can't I just finish this chapter first?" I changed the subject and eyed the page.

No." Elliot immediately answered and went over to me.

I watched as he leaned over, but didn't aim to grab me but instead his sword that was leaning against the tree. He went back and slid the sword out of the sheath, it's shine reflecting from the sunlight. I watched only for a few minutes as he admired his sword before turning back to my book. I knew he was going to use that thing for something, and I truthfully did not want to be part of it. I only hoped that Elliot will see how absorbed I am in the book and wont bug me. But my pitiful idea failed instantly and I felt the edge of a pointy object poke my head. I closed my eyes feeling a little defeated and looked up from under my glasses. Elliot was poking me with the handle of his sword, a rather unamused expression on his face.

"Yes?" I finally asked, my eyes glued to his. I hid my amusement for Elliot's little effort to get my attention, just to see what he would do.

"Come practice with me." He said with a mellow tone, his face frowning and his eyebrows curved downward towards each other.

I looked at him for a long moment, debating if I should just agree with him. I would prefer to continue reading, but I knew the noble would never let this down. Sighing, I shut my book with a soft thump and pulls myself up to my feet.

"How am I suppose to practice with you if I don't have a sword?" I asked brushing my hands together.

Elliot swung his sword in a slow moving circle, his face smile. "You can be my target dummy." he explained with a mischief smile on his face.

My mouth dropped, "What? But that's not fair." I pouted and crossed my arms.

The teen in front of me moved into a fighting stance and inched his way towards me, "You better run unless you want your pants cut off." He warned with a funny face, circling me now.

I watched as he playfully jabbed at me with the sword, just enough to make me jump. I tried not to flinch from the sharp blade but it felt impossible when such a dangerous weapon being swung at me.

"If you cut me..." I warned, giving him a fake glare. I should be annoyed from his constant dodging and teasing, but just the way he looked made me smile. What a fool he was with his looks and taunts as he zigzagged around me; one time even rolling when I tried to grab him.

"Elliot, you look ridiculous." I laughed as I watched him mess around.

"No I don't, I look stylish." Elliot joked as he lifted his sword up high in the sky.

I rolled my eyes at him, thinking he was such a show off. I decided to test his abilities since he thought he was such a great swordsman. And I wanted revenge for making me be a stupid practice dummy. So when he pretended to swing at me again, I gasp in surprise and hold my side. I fall and land on my back, cringing my face.

"Ah, you cut me." I shouted with fake pain, completely fooling the guy.

Elliot gasped in shocked and rushed towards me, his eyes wide with fright. He knelt down to me and looked frantically for my wound. "Aw man, I didn't mean to cut you. Are you alright?" his asked with a rushed voice.

To make the event more tragic, I turn to my side and clutched my invisible wound. "Ow, I can't breathe." I pretended to gasp for breath and coughed.

This made Elliot's face go pale and he grabbed my shirt, as if trying to see my cut. He looked scared for what he thought he did and I couldn't help but smile. It became a struggle to hide my laugh and the next thing I knew it, Elliot stopped to frown at me.

"Dork, you tricked me." he huffed with annoyance and sat on his knees.

I pushed myself to a sitting position and smiled at him in a almost evil way. "You're just that easy." I teased, poking him in the chest.

Elliot continued to frown at me and wipe his mouth with the side of his hand, in an almost aggravated gesture "You wanna bet?" he challenged and the next thing I know, I get tackled by the teen. I yelled out in surprise and fall back, Elliot right on me.

I tried not to laugh as I tried to get him off, purposely pushing him until we were rolling. At first I would be squished under his weight, then the next thing, he will be under me. I struggled to hold him down as we tussle, most of the time, Elliot was getting the upper hand. But I never failed to let him overcome me and as we finally slowed, I found myself pressing my hands to his shoulders. We huffed for breath as I stared down at him. It took me a moment to realize that I actually won and smiled in victory.

"Ha, told you so." I teased once I rolled off him, "The smarter ones always win." my grin grew wider when I gave him a look.

Elliot breathed for air but laughed anyway, "Whatever, I went easy on you." he tried to excuse.

"Now that I proved my point, I deserve to read my chapter." I reminded quite proud of myself. I moved up to a sitting position and reached my arm over the noble. I could just barely feel his breath on me as I leaned over him. I ignored the little detail and grabbed a nearby book that was scattered from our little fight. Elliot stayed where he was and moved his hands under his head with his ankles crossed.

"Do you still want to read?" I asked after a small pause, flipping through the pages.

"No, I'll just rest here." Elliot responded obviously recovered from our random tussle.

I began moving back down to my back, but this time my head rested on Elliot shoulder. Since his arms were out due to his hands being under his head, his shoulder made a perfect support for my head. I soon zoned into the magical world of reading for about ten minutes, not really aware of my surroundings. I was happy to read, but the thought of Elliot beside me started to wonder into my head. Just by mentioning him next to me became a great distraction.

I glanced at him once and, for some reason, my gaze was locked. I admired how handsome he looked with the splotched of the sun that broke through the shadows shone on his face. How his eyes where closed in the most peaceful way, a pleasant smile formed on his lips. The slight winds that swayed his hair completed the perfect picture. I almost zoned out from his beauty and had to shake my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Hey Elliot?" I started while turning my head up to look at the teen, even if it was almost impossible do to the position we were in.

"Hm?" he mumbled a little noise and opened his eyes to look up at me.

I smiled back at him and opened my book, "I think I beat you again." I spoke in a playful tone, swaying the open book in his face.

He looked at the open pages in wonder, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," I began. "Remember when you predicted that Donelley Fox was the one who killed the kid? Well I was actually right because it was really Andrew Mill." I corrected him, looking up again in attempt to see his face.

I could feel Elliot tense up but I wasn't sure if it was because I was laying on him or of the book information. After a very short pause, I got my answer, "No way, I was sure it was Donelley!" he cried in defeat as he snatched the book and zipped through it. I snickered in amusement and listened at the sound of turning pages. My head was almost squished from Elliot using both hands to hold the book; but he stopped by using only one hand after he found the page.

"Ha! Now you owe me a trip to the book store." I reminded, already excited to go.

Elliot made a little "pff" noise and rubbed the book in my face, "Keep dreaming fool." he sounded amused even if he lost yet again.

I laughed quietly and got the book back, this time holding the book above my view as I continued to read the page. This time it didn't last long before I got distracted yet again from the cramping pain in my arms. Holding the book up too long can really tire my muscles, so I brought the book down to my chest. My eyes ventured up to the sky and I watched the clouds for a few minutes. It was a very enjoyable atmosphere, and the nice sound of Elliot's soft humming just made it better. He slowly swayed his foot as he noted some tunes from a unknown piano melody. I relished this moment, wanting to remembered every last second of it. After a moment of just enjoying myself, I inch my way to the side. My head was still on Elliot's shoulder but it didn't seem to bother the other teen much.

My eyes looked towards Elliot's chest, how his shirt was lowly buttoned in the most attractive way. I slowly slid my hand up to where the last button held and slip my fingers in. The feel of his warm skin brushed against my fingertips as I moves the cloth a little. My thumb brushed against the area of where the horrible incuse once was. Now it was thankfully gone and the deadly wound it left has finally healed. The bad memory of the stupid thing was gone and I was very thankful for that. I didn't even notice how Elliot stopped humming at my touch and he startled me when he lightly grabbed my hand.

"If you wanted to violate me, you could've asked." He said with a smile on his face.

I returned my hand to my chest and looked at the others face. He didn't seem at all bothered that I was randomly feeling him. This made me feel less nervous and thought of other ideas. Instead of blushing madly like any annoying school girl, which I am not, I smiled back at him.

"Is that a offer? I would be glad to satisfy your needs." I teased and Elliot blinked at me.

"We'll isn't someone being naughty. I know I'm sexy, but you better be the one to watch out." Elliot slyly commented, shifting his position so he laid on his side, facing me directly. I watched him move, our noses only inches apart.

"Are you doubting your sexuality Elliot? I'm sure you don't just openly admit you're not good enough." I spoke in a I'm-better-than-you attitude knowing what he meant but decided to challenge him.

"No, I'm just saying you look quite tasty being this close and I might have to try a bit." he flirted, running his fingers up my cheek to push my hair behind my ear. He stared intensely into my eyes and I knew he was admiring me. He continued to brush the hair out of my face, purposely reveling all my features. I personally did not like to show my face, thinking I looked ugly with those cursed eyes, but when Elliot looks at me like this, I feel rather special.

I smiled at the comment, "Good luck trying," I taunted gripping the collar of his shirt, "Because I might have to eat you first."

This made Elliot snicker in amusement and inch his way closer to me. I could feel his breath on me as our noses brushed. I knew he was asking for a kiss and I gladly closed the space between us. The feel of his moist lips to mine felt indulging and I already started to melt. The heat fluttered in my body as I wrapped my arms around him so pull him close. Our kiss soon deepened and the only way to breath was through my nose, but I didn't care. I lightly pushed him on the shoulder so he would move to his back, making our position more comfortable. His grip around me was tight and I would feel our heartbeats morph to the point where I couldn't tell which one was mine. We continued to snog for a long moment until we soon had to separate due to lack of oxygen. Or it might have been due to me getting over reacted since Elliot had to pull the back of my hair to get me off. It felt almost embarrassing that I got too distracted and almost suffocating my newly found lover. But all Elliot did was snicker and saw that was quite extraordinary. I would say that this day could never get any better.

_Author's Note:_ So there it is, my super adorable, fluffy, sappy chapter! If the ending felt like it was randomly cut off, than please don't yell at me, I just got a writers block on how to end it. Also, if the flashback was kinda quick or just blotched into the story, I can only say I could not figure ways to get the two love birds together. I was planning on making this chapter about how they got together, but then I got a little side tracked. So if you where expecting some intense romance, I'm sorry it just didn't work out. But I ended the flashback in a way so you can imagine how the rest of their day went; believe me, it probably got sexy UvU


	6. Unexpected Consequences

_Author's Note:_ Yay I'm finally done with the chapter even if it took me a whole month to do it. Yeah, yeah I know I should of worked faster on this chapter and feel the need to apologies. Next time I hope to get better on updating faster but I say thanks to those who have some patience with me. ^v^

So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Unexpected Consequence

Elliot's POV:

The warm aroma consumed my senses as I inhaled a tired breath. My slumber was humming deeply over me and my mind was still clouded with dreams. I felt so comfortable, I couldn't tell where I was at the moment. All I could feel was the indulging warmth of snug fabric, with my vision blurred with sleep. Gradually, I become more awake with my thoughts becoming clear and my senses more open. I shifted my body a little as I moved my head more to the side. By now I could recognize where I was and why I felt so comfortable. All I could remembered was going to bed the other night. And now it was the next day and I already started to regret waking up. Sleep seemed to overcome me, goading me to let my mind drift. I surrender just for a few minutes relishing the moment of peace.

A presence closely beside me brought me back from dosing off. I lifted my head up just a bit from the effort to stay awake, but the attempt failed and my body went limp again. The figure shifted when I moved, making me tighten my grip around him. I could feel my lips move to a pleasant smile at the reminder of my partner laying peacefully in my arms. I couldn't quite see him with my head resting to his but I knew he was with me. The raven haired teen wrapped his arms around me a little closer once he was comfortable again, purposely nuzzling into me more lovingly. The feel of his breath on my neck and the touch of his breathing chest to mine made me want to purr with pleasure. With the nice smell of his sent and his soft skin to mine, I purposely hugged him closer to show my happiness. With my strength weakened by sleep, I couldn't really give him a squeeze, but the hold was good enough to wake the other. I didn't attend on waking him, but it was too late and my servant started to steer.

Before I could do anything, the loud piercing ring of the alarm clock invaded my ears. I cringed from the sudden booming noise and Leo groaned in complaint. We rolled a little, both trying to escape the noise. I finally forced my eyes open to see Leo's face right in front of mine. His sparkling purple eyes where pooled with sleepy tears as he gazed back at me. He looked exhausted and I could tell he was not happy from the unwelcoming alarm. I grumbled in annoyance, agreeing with his silent complaint. Even how much I did not want to get up, that repetitive ringing was just too aggravating. And I knew Leo wouldn't dare move to turn it off, he's just that stubborn. I would of argued feeling the lease interested but I was too tired to bother.

With my last decision silently decided, I roll over to my back and turn my head towards the alarm clock. My partner moved along with me, his arm loosely over my chest and his head resting on my shoulder. I used my right arm, that was closes to the bed stand where the clock was, and attempted to reach over to grab it. My grasp was just out of reach and I frowned. With no thought of seeing my surroundings, I chose to use my other arm to get a better stretch. I had to slip my left arm from under Leo's belly to get my arm back. It didn't seem to bother the other much and honestly I didn't care. Not only did I not care, but I was still blinded with slumber that when I turned over to grab the clock, I was a little to close to the edge. Now startled, I gasp in surprise and fall over. I landed with a loud thump and felt winded for a moment. Not only was I shocked, but also cold from the frigged air that pricked my skin once I was exposed from hiding under the cozy blankets. Luckily the pain didn't last long but I groaned from it anyway. Feeling stupid I looked up to see Leo popping his head out from above the mattress. He looked worried for a moment, but smiled at my stupidity.

I shook my head to clear it but decided to lay on the floor for a couple of minutes. unfortunately I felt a little dazed after getting the breath knocked out of me. Bur soon I was alright so I pulled myself up to a sitting position. The annoying dinging of the alarm was still throbbing in my ears and I just wanted to crush it. I looked over to aim for it, but Leo was already at it and with a quick click of the switch, it was off. I was relieved to finally go back to the silent pleasure that was so rudely interrupted. With the last thought spoken, I pull myself up to my feet. After a good long stretch of my bones and a loud yawn, I was finally ready to start the day.

"Good morning idiot." Leo interrupted me as I stretched my arms up. He took the advantage of my open torso and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist in a welcoming hug. He sounded happy even with his voice lightly edged with tiredness.

I smiled and hugged his head, his arms feeling warm around me. "Who you calling a idiot, dweeb." I joked, ruffling his hair and making it more fluffed out that it already was.

The shorter teen made a small "Humph" and loosed his grip so he could look up at me. "It's obvious that your IQ must be damaged, seeing that you fluency to think is low." he teased with a excellent vocabulary.

I shook my head while my eyebrows curved in a questionable way. I had no idea how that subject got involved but I sure didn't think it was funny. "English please?" I asked with a unamused tone.

"Point exactly." the book lover simply said, sharing a quick kiss before walking around me and into the bathroom.

He was purposely leaving me bewildered and I frowned at him. It was still too early in the morning to argue about it, so I let it slide. "Maybe a better kiss would be better, that sucked." I decided to bash and change the subject. But the little effort didn't work because the servant was already in the other room.

Sighing for no purpose at all, I turn over to my dresser to find a share of clothes. It wasn't hard to find the right pair, grabbing my normal black coat, collar shirt and tight pants; plus a blue ribbon for a tie and a pair of classy shoes. Yes, I would normally be wearing the Lutowidge uniform but today I was planning on visiting the Nightrays. I was invited for the weekends do to some business that wasn't yet explained to me. I'm happy to go and see my family but as normal I continued to worried for Leos sake. He sure was not happy when I told him he had to come too. I know my family didn't like him that much but I cant just leave my servant for a few days. Leaving him would be terrible so I hatted even the slight thought of it. Plus I really don't feel like missing him at the moment. He would just have to deal with it even how many times he pesters me to let him stay at the school.

"Hey Elliot." The sound of Leo's voice entered my ears and I turned to face him.

I looked over and spotted the teen walking out of the bathroom, now dressed in his own tailcoat and slacks. I just finished slipping my arms through the sleeves of my shirt and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Leo staring at me.

"Since I'm forced to go with you, can I at least hide out in your room?" he asked with a frown, his purple eyes staring at my half covered body.

I was finished buttoning up two buttons when I finally spoke, "No Leo, your my servant so you have to be with me at all times." I refused.

"But Elliot!" Leo whined and rolled his eyes. "It preposterous! Me being with the Nightrays is a waste of time. Can't I just stay away from them?"

"No its not, just deal with it." I huffed with little annoyance and put my coat around my shoulders. This wasn't the first time Leo tried to weasel his way out of this and I still refused to let it slid.

The other teen frowned deeply and turned to his bed. He grabbed a few books that I guessed he planned to read for the day. I sighed and sagged my shoulders. Great, now he's going to be grumpy all day. With the annoying thought clouding my thoughts I finished dressing myself quickly and walk swiftly over to my partner.

"Come on bud, you'll be fine." I tried to smooth, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"Tsk...yeah right. Those buffoon are a bunch of lairs. They'll just treat me like trash." he scold and didn't bother making any attempt to retreat from my embrace.

I frowned at the insult to my family and tighten my hold, purposely squeezing him. "Watch it bud, that's my family you're talking about." I warned.

The other squirmed in my grasp a little but didn't say anything. I looked over to see his face frowning and couldn't help but pout. "Okay look, it wont be that bad. So I guess I'll just have to give you up a little. But, you're staying in the house." I decided to give in, not liking how he was so unhappy.

This made the other lighten up a little and turned his head to look at me with hopeful eyes. "Really? I don't want to ditch you or anything, but I would prefer staying away from them. They already hate me."

I pressed my cheek to his and held him closer. "Yeah yeah I know, my brothers are jerks. Just as long as you don't start anything, got it."

"Yes of course. My mouth is sealed." Leo promised with a small grin, leaning his weight on me more to show he liked my company.

I pressed my lips to the side of his head for a moment, enjoying his warmth. His silky hair tickled my face, leaving a hinted sent of lavender. "You're such a dork. This is the only time I'm letting you get your way." I warned with a teasing voice after I stopped my praise.

This made the other shake his head slowly. He turned around to face me, his body still close enough for me too keep my arms locked around his waist. His gorgeous eyes sparkled from behind his glasses. Even without the specks, those orbs still brought out a brilliant shine. Leo just smiled wider and leaned closer to me.

"You know I'm worth it." he taunted with a sly tone, slowly fitting his soft lips to mine. I didn't hesitate from the touch but was a little surprised from the action. But with a rushed sensation fluttering up my spin, I didn't care. So I responded back, pulling him closer so I could deepen the kiss just a bit. The split second of bliss didn't last long and already Leo departed faster than I wanted.

"You're so naive, was that better?" the servant spoke, answering my question before I could ask. He was referring to my little complain about his crappy kiss from before and I couldn't help but feel pleased from his rather naughty generosity.

"Nope!" I lied and formed a smirk.

This made the other huff in annoyance and hit me in the chest with his book. I almost lost my breath from the weak force and backed away. But nor the less I had to admit I did always enjoyed making him pout from his failure to fluster me; even when his goal is successful. Although I try my best to hid it with a ridicules remark.

"Come on, we should be going now." I decided to change the subject by reminding him about today. After ruffling his head playfully, which led to a snippy remark from the anti-touch teen, I rushed over to my bed and grabbed my sword. The feeling of excitement suddenly overcame me when I became eager to see my family once again. And now that I got Leo happy I wouldn't have to worry about anything difficult. So once we gathered the rest of our things for the weekend, I led us out through door and into the hallways.

"Do you think they will have any new books in their library?" Leo asked, hugging the three books he had in his hands already..

I looked to my right where he was walking beside me and smiled. "Probably. But it's not like you'll be able to go see."

This made the other sulk. "But!" I added lifting a finger to interrupt him, "That doesn't mean I don't have any say in it." I reassured.

"Good, so I can stay in there for the weekend?" Leo asked bumping shoulders with me as we strolled down the barren hallway.

"The whole time? Are you crazy, where will you sleep?" I asked unsatisfied and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"In the library, I've done it before." Leo responded with his normal calm voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him, thinking this was unrealistic. He's going to stay in the library where he could easily bunk in with me, in my king sized room! I gave him a look that showed what I was thinking. I knew my look worked once the other sighed with the smallest smile on his face.

"Oh fine, I'll sleep with you." He gave in as if he was expecting my reaction.

With the assumption of him messing with me, which I do not approve, I reached down and playfully pinched him on the butt.

"That's what I thought." I excepted, sticking my nose in the air and hurrying up ahead.

My quick jester made Leo jump in surprise and yell out and I couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected reaction. Oh what fun it is to hear his voice go up so high from a simple pinch.

"Elliot!" he yelled and hurried to catch up with me.

Nightray Manner

My crisp blue eyes gazed up upon two large door in front of me. The familiar vision of these doors, and this mansion, filled into my head. With the sweet sent of the freshly cut grass and tweeting of the black birds, I couldn't help but smile at the memories. Sucking in a deep breath of the welcoming air, I continue to look about at this homey area. Leo stood beside me, frowning as always and didn't show any excitement on being here. Expecting this, I forced my self to have no sympathy for him; knowing that there wasn't any way out of this, and that he would have to deal with it. Even how much my family hated him, it will be them to suffer because I wont tolerate them trashing my servant. So I figured it wouldn't be so bad.

My nimble fingers grasped the silver handles and with a swift turn, the doors opened with a soft click. Pushing forward, I thrust the doors open and I step in. A gust of warm air bellowed in my face while the noises of maids and butlers scurrying about entered my ears. I couldn't help but smile at the sight and walk across the gray tile floor. As I went, I was greeted from the maids as they bowed and grinned.

"Its nice to see you're back sir." one would say.

"A pleasure, young Nightray." another spoke with a happy tone.

"May I fetch your siblings?" a aged butler asked with a calm voice.

I turned to the man and nodded. My brothers and sister still haven't yet been told I'm here so the thought of seeing them enlightened me. I watched as the upright servant hurried away, his nose stuck up in the air. I shook my head in the smallest amusement and looked back towards my own servant. He stood closely beside me with his hand lightly gripping my shirt, glanced back at the people who where glaring at him. He looked aggravated at this and turned his eyes to me when I looked.

"Can we go to your room yet?" He asked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

My mouth twitch with effort to stop myself from frowning. I could understand why he would want to leave but seriously, can't he have some patience. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Leo, I know you don't like this, but I haven't even seen my family yet. Have some patience." I explained, keeping my temper down for my own sake.

"Yeah but-" Leo started but cut himself off with the sound of rushing steps down the long staircase in front of us.

"Elliot!" a loud frilled cry made my ears ring and I spun around and see my sister trotting down.

"Hey Vanessa!" I called out and smiled wider. I watched her run up to me, her painted red lips curved in the biggest grin. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness with her short cut hair curled around her beautiful face. She rammed right into me with a tight suffocating hug. I almost lost my breath from the sudden impact but decided to hold in my complaint and let her hug me.

"I'm glad to see you too sis." I choked and she finally her go.

"Hey don't hog him all to yourself." a new voice came and I looked over Vanessa and saw a tall man come up behind us. His neatly combed beige hair reached down to his shoulder, highlighting a perfectly imaged face. The recognizable freckle on his right cheek of his face easily resembled him as my brother, Ernest.

I didn't even have time to react and my older brother already had me in the head lock. "Watch it! You're messing up my hair." I complained trying to squirm away from his grasp. The feel of his knuckled rubbing against my head was not a pleasant feeling.

"Yes oh mighty little brother, you're beautiful looks must not be touched." Ernest teased happily and thankfully let me go.

I huffed in little annoyance and patted down my head. "Yes exactly." I muttered.

"Your peevish complaints are always unpredictable Elliot. Reminds me when you where six." The voice of my oldest brother, Cloude, came next. He came from behind Ernest and ever so slightly lifted his lips to a smile. Well, if it was even a smile, more like a line. But his eyes shown happiness so I knew he was glad to see me too.

"Oh don't bring up that stuff again Cloud, I'm not a kid any more." I corrected and pretended to be bothered by his statement.

The other Nightrays laughed softly at my attempt to defend myself. I shook my head at their mockery, smile at the thought of being with my family. My detraction with my siblings took me away from anything else for a while as we chatted. As we shared information, we began to walk down the halls of the mansion to the meeting room. My siblings wished to tell me something but I yet didn't know what.

It was after five minutes when Leo suddenly popped in my mind. I totally forgot about him. I spun my head around and saw the raven haired teen a couple yards away, fallowing. He looked sullen with his mouth frowning deeply and his arms folded tightly over his chest. I was surprised that we didn't even notice him and the feeling of quilt washed over me. I shouldn't of ignored him even if I got distracted with my sibling. But the confusing part is, my siblings didn't even take notice to him. It was strange, normally when they see him, they cringe with anger. But instead they acted as if he wasn't there, which made me loose track of my companion. And on top of that, I was suppose to show him to my room before I went with my brothers and sister. Great, now how am I suppose to explain this to a angry servant who has a worse bit than me.

"Hey Elliot, you there?" Vanessa's voice shook me out of my deep thinking.

I spun around and smiled at her. "Yeah I'm here!" I quickly said fiddling with the handle of my sword that swung loosely at my hip. I looked at their faces, now they seemed to frown at me, even if they where smiling. I spotted Ernest glance once behind me and that slightest hint made me wonder if they where hiding something. Why did they all of a sudden get quiet just because I glanced back in worry towards Leo?

"We're here." the calm voice of Cloude finally spoke up and he reached over to a door and grasped the handle. With a quick turn, the door was open and we stepped in. I, still thinking of Leo, waited outside for him to catch up. I watched as he walked towards me, his face as motionless as ever. I tried to sneak a small smile but all that came was silence from the shorter teen. He paused in front of me and our eye met to a mental connection. We quickly broke eye contact when I was called in. Turning back to the room, I jog in to meet up to them. This time I made sure my servant was next to me, not trailing behind like a lowlife; which he was not. When I looked to their faces, I noticed something different. Instead of their glad expressions that where expressed just a few moment ago, was now vanished to concern.

"Hey, whats up with the faces?" I asked in wonder, my lips drooping with the thought of bad news.

Ernest, who stood in front of me, slipped his hands in his pockets and sighed. "We need to talk Elliot" he started with his voice coming low. I wasn't used to Ernest being so serious and I knitted my eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah, about what?" I asked with my eyes locked to his. Leo came up beside me and I knew he was just as confused. The first thing I expected was about my death with Humpty Dumpty and I most certainly don't want to bring that up. I would of thought I was going to talk about the Nightray disappearance because I still didn't know how my family even survived those nights; when they where killed by me. I've been wondering how they still breath after the decapitation so I guessed, or hoped, it could be about that subject.

"About you're servant." Vanessa spoke with a scornful voice and she glared at Leo.

I was startled from the statement and went wide eyed, "Why does Leo have to do with anything?" I demanded and Leo took a step back.

"He has to do with everything Elliot." Ernest started to explain but I cut him off.

"No he doesn't. All he did was months ago, can't you just get over it. He did not kill me." I defended already letting my temper rise. Just the thought of Leo being involved with the Nightrays brought a bad vibe in this situation.

This made my brothers and sister shack their head in disapproval. "Come on bro, calm down." The tallest of us tried to smooth, turning back to his fake smiles.

"No Ernest, this grudge against my servant is ridicules and I know exactly what you're going to say." I blurted out, not wanting to hear the insults.

A knock on the door stopped us from talking any further and I turned my head to look at the door behind me. I glared at the sudden interruption and I watch as Vanessa walked past me and to the entrance. She opened the door and a woman appeared in the door way. My eyes squinted in question, wondering who she could be. I have never seen her in my life, nor has her face ever appeared in the Nightrays.

"Please excuse my interruption..." The unknown person spoke with a sharp tone and she nodded at my sister. Her blue eyes peering seriously towards the older Nightray. Her hair was tied up in a bun by a long ribbon; along with her strait cut bangs lined just at her eyebrows. She wore a comfortingly fitted dress shirt and a tie that was tucked neatly in the folds of her collar. A thick ribbon was wrapped around her thin waist; a bow tied to her back. Completing her wardrobe was a tight skirt reached above her knees.

"And who's this?" I questioned and placed my hands on my hips. I was clearly curious over this person, but the thought of her interrupting my conversation was highly unacceptable.

"Elliot, don't be rude." My sister snapped with a warning look.

"Well excuse me, we where talking about something remember." I stood my place, reminded them that I pacifically wanted answers about Leo.

"My apologies young Nightray but I assumed you would of expected me to come?" The woman adjacent to my sister asked politely even though her gaze shone annoyance.

My breath caught in my throat and I paused in thought. I had no idea why she was here and she says I'm expecting her here? A pang of betrayal waved over me for a moment at the thought of my siblings hiding things from me again.

The tight grip of Ernest grabbing my shoulder stopped me from saying anything further. "Oh don't be bothered by his rudeness, we where just about to talk about you Kia Young." He reassured with a smile.

I blinked at those words and a flush of resentment came over me and I pulled Ernest's hand away from me. "Why is she here?" I asked and sharply looked at the other. Ernest was about to answer but Vanessa's angry voice came over as he stormed up to us and shouted. A small argument came over us and we constantly talked over each other. I was furious at the moment and did not realize how Leo tried to pull me away and get my attention.

"It's your servant's replacement." The loud shout on Cloude made the hole room go silent. His calm face was now cringed with aggravation as he silenced us three. I stood shocked at those words and for a moment I couldn't speak. Leo's replacement? I was never told this and now they expect me to agree with this. I looked at their frowning faced in disbelief, the news so sudden I didn't know how to react. How could they do that, they know I want Leo and have been fighting for him to be my servant ever since I found him. With all these hardships we endured with Humpty Dumpty and Pandora, and now they are separating us!

"W-what? I cant be replaced." Leo's tiny voice stuttered with shock, breaking the brief silence.

This brought me back from the little surprise and I could feel my blood boil with anger. "Why? You can't just do that, he's my servant." I declared and stepped back to stand by Leo.

My brothers sighed and Vanessa crossed her arms with a huff. Kia walked up to the Nightrays and stood next to them, her expression just as disappointed. It was Ernest who finally spoke up, but when he looked at me, his gaze was uncomfortable.

"It must be done Elliot, you've been foolish lately." He began his voice more serious than I'm used to. He shone peer hatred towards Leo when he glared at him.

I shook my head in disapproval, refusing to except this. Now he's saying I'm foolish, what does he mean? "How am I foolish, I didn't do anything. And how does that have to do with Leo?" I asked with scorn in my words.

My secretive brother almost smiled at me as he laughed softly and shook his head. "Oh brother, don't be so modest." He told me with kindness but I knew he was trying to hide his disappointment. "You out of all people should know why."

"Shut up Ernest, stop acting like I'm a idiot and tell me the truth. There is no logical reason why we should be separated." I declared and my hands tightened to a fist.

This made the other frown and glance once at Cloude. They exchange an unknown conversation before the tallest in the room turned back to me. "You should of thought twice before you betrayed our name and pressed your lips to that disgusting face of his." Ernest scolded with irritation and pointed furiously towards Leo and the teen jump.

The harsh words seemed to punch me in the face and I couldn't help gasp. I felt fear tingle in my stomach as realization entered in my head. All that was going through my mind was the hidden secret that no one was suppose to know. With the heavy feeling of bliss toward each other, Leo and I could never tell a soul about our relationship. With two boys having secret affairs would be a crime in this time period and now my brothers stood before me as if they knew all along. How could this be possible? The crushing feeling of defeat seemed to cloud over me at the thought of loosing Leo over unfair judgmental with the Nightrays.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to hide our secret and keep my expression strait. But the heavy gaze of betrayal that they gave me seemed to weigh me down.

"Stop hiding it, we know what you two have done and it brings great shame to our name." Vanessa counteracted my response and stepped forward. She eyes narrowed at me as if forcing me to feel guilty.

But I kept my gaze firm and my teach clenched. I was lost for words for but just as I was about to speak anything, Leo step forward.

"You still have no right to accuse us when you can't prove a thing." He snapped at my siblings.

This made Vanessa shoot a sinister stare at Leo, "You have no say in this you ugly freak!" she sneered and with the swift swing of her arm, she whacked her hand across his face. The room echoed with a loud cracking sound as her hand made contact with Leo's face. The teen screamed out from the sudden slap and his head jerked to the side from the force of the blow. My temper got the best of me and instantly pushed her away harshly. I turned to Leo who was slightly slumped over, holding his cheek with his eyes squeezed shut. I was furious that my sister slapped him and it felt impossible to not scream at her.

"This is exactly why that pathetic thing needs to go. He's fooling you to go against you're own family." Cloude stated with such hatred in his voice it would make anyone wince.

I refused to listen to him, "That's not true Cloude, you don't understand anything!" I shouted at him, my eyes blazing.

"That doesn't matter, you worthless servant is leaving this manner if you like it or not. Father will be home today, and once we tell him your actions toward that scum, he will make it sure you'll never see him again." Vanessa barked, backed up her brother with an almost victorious shout.

"You wouldn't." I doubted her threat feeling hurt with betray and confusion.

Ernest shrugged his shoulder, acted the most innocent about this, "It's what we must do Elliot. You're coming back with us." He explained with confidence in his words.

"No I wont allow it." I refused, my voice edged with emotions I couldn't yet recognize. I couldn't handle this right now. With so many confusing thoughts swirling in my head, I couldn't think at the moment. I needed time the think and the heavy cloud of powerlessness seemed to choke me. I was literally being forced to do something I feared would come, and I had no power do anything about it. But my stubbornness wouldn't let me give in. I will not loose Leo and going against my family yet again will be worth it. Even if I couldn't think of a way out of this, I still had little hope to avoid it. At this very moment, I had no words to go against their actions, but all I wanted was to be alone and think. I was just about to snatch Leo's hand and escape their evil looks, when an unexpected visitor barged in.

His loud appearance made us jump and we all shot our gazes to the door. Standing shaking at the doorway was one of the butlers, panting rapidly with his eyes full of fear. He leaned heavily on the door, his once perfectly smooth clothes wrinkled and tared. Strands of his hair hunk loose in front of his face with sweat that drizzled down his brow.

"In..Intruders...intruders sir, in the studies." He tried to explained as he huffed for breath.

_Author's Note:_

So, did you like it? Was is worth the wait? If so, it would be nice to comment and let me know. If not, than it's OK if you don't...it will make me cry...but it's OK. Oh and if you are wonder about the lame character I made up, she will show up more later, but not for some time. Thank you again for waiting for me ^v^ I appreciate it. Even if not many are fallowing this story, I am cool!


	7. STOP!

STOP!

OK, so I finally had the courage to find myself to stop writing this story.

Yeah, yeah, I know I was being lame and have been slacking off on this for like...3 mouths?

AND I APOPOGIES DEEPLY! *cries*

I guess I grew bored of this story and decided to move on. It wasn't coming out well and probably was boring at some points. But I will give you a short description of what I was suppose to finish~

**What I was suppose to finish:**

Yes, so I know I left it on a major cliff hanger and you should have the right to know what happened next. I was going to have Elliot, Leo and his brothers find the intruders, or raid of fifteen to twenty men, and have the Nightrays fight them to save the captured workers. During the fight, Leo was mostly pushed aside and was unable to help, bringing the cause of Elliot being held down by the boss. That brought up the stand off with the man holding down Elliot with a knife to his throat; demanding to give them the Nightray riches or the teen dies.

By than, Leo is furious at the brothers for not doing anything and letting Elliot suffer. Even so, Ernest even offer to give the raiders Leo instead and make a deal, forcing the orphan to the men. With all the overwhelming anger swelling inside Leo, he finally had it and unleashes the Jabberwolk. (which was going to be so fun to describe) Anyway, there is a lot of destruction to the building and the people, Elliot was surprised by Leo's anger.(no one knew Leo still had the Jabberwolk inside him)

After the event(Leo fainting) they wake to a very angry father. He is furious with the destruction Leo created and demands Elliot to choose his family or his servant, (this was the least organized part for me) So a few chapters talk about Elliot's struggles to decide who to choose and Leo's sadness in believing his friend will leave him. But surprisingly when Elliot announces his decisions, he chooses his servant and hands in his sword. Blah blah blah...family furious(Elly gets slapped a few times too) But the two teens walk off.

More tragedy happens and the Father orders the two to separate, forcing Elliot and Leo to split. The young Nightray is stuck "grounded" with his new servant and Leo was placed in a temporary orphanage. Another lonely chapters in struggles to get back together, fighting and sneaking out. Finally Elliot forms a plan to get his real servant back by refusing to attend his classes, lock himself in his room, and not eat. For weeks he stayed like this unless he got Leo back, and eventually it worked.

THE END!


End file.
